Carnal
by speed killz
Summary: The team find a way to wind down and relax after constant, non-stop fighting. A team that plays together stays together, right? As the name suggests, this is an M-rated story, approaching Pollination status. Read on if that's your thing, or if you like cutesy stories, feel free to check out my other works and let me know what you think. WeissXRuby, WeissXBlake, BlakeXYang.


_Carnal_

 _Pollination_

 _One-Shot_

* * *

 _Author's note: Pretty much PWP, as the title suggests. Enjoy, if that's your thing._

* * *

Yang had never fought so damn hard in her life.

Inhaling deeply, her breath was shaky and her lungs burned with the effort as she forced herself to keep moving. As much as she wanted to just stand still for a moment and catch her breath, she knew it was a death sentence. A nevermore was circling somewhere overhead, dipping in and out of sight, and the beowolves they were currently being stalked by were no easier to take down, seemingly endless in numbers.

Yang forced herself to strafe to the right, firing off shots from her gauntlets haphazardly in the direction of the nearest beowolf. Most of them missed, her frustration growing as swiftly as her exhaustion.

In truth, it was their exhaustion that was killing them. They'd been on assignment for over a week now, their first real difficult one since graduating Beacon Academy. They were a "real team" now, and although it still didn't really feel like it, they were out doing real team missions, where people's lives and livelihood were at stake.

These beowolves should have been easy to take down. Somewhere in that mad grouping of frenzied grimm was an alpha beowolf, and if they killed it, they endless tide of enemies would slow to a trickle, providing them with some respite.

A shot from Ruby's rifle zoomed past her head, too close for comfort, and although she was temporarily deafened in that ear, her other ear registed the faint sound of her little sister's panicked apology.

Her jaw tightened, molars grinding together painfully. She wanted to be angry with her little sister, but she swallowed a sharp retort as she realized that in her tired state, she'd lost track of both her sister and her partner, unaware that she'd run through Ruby and Weiss' firing path.

Deciding to ignore it, as well as Weiss' shrill berating, she unloaded the rest of her gauntlets in a feverish firing spree as her eyes roamed the trees in search of the elusive alpha.

She just couldn't find the damn thing!

Added to that, the fact that her partner had been missing for about five minutes now had her stomach in knots, unsure if their team was going to make it out of this skirmish fully intact or not.

"Nevermore's back!" Ruby's voice cut through the cooling evening air, unfolding her rifle and slamming the blade into the scuffed dirt at her feet. Dropping into a crouch, she pointed the rifle skyward, one silver eye staring through the small scope mounted atop her rifle as the other stared alertly ahead.

Taking her partnership seriously, Weiss closed the distance between herself and Ruby, setting up a defensive icy palisade around their position.

The sharp crack of Ruby's rifle echoed throughout the air, shaking the thinner branches of trees meters away even as the exhaust from her arrow-head muzzle brake shot backward in twin plumes toward herself and Weiss. The silver-haired girl's skirt was partially lifted for a moment, but in the heat of battle no one noticed, or cared. The ex-heiress took a step to her left to try to avoid the situation reoccuring, positioning herself more directly behind Ruby instead of to her side.

"Winged bastard... " Ruby muttered, ejecting the spent shell with a sharp pull on the charging handle of her rifle.

"Focus, " Weiss cautioned, glancing over her shoulder at her partner. "Blake and Yang are doing a good job of keeping the beowolves at bay, so take your time and make every shot count."

Ruby hummed her acknowledgement, ejecting the magazine in her gun and slipping it into her dump pouch. Pulling out another, she checked to see what type of ammunition it was loaded with before slamming it into her gun. Pushing the charging handle forward again, a round was loaded.

"This is the one that hits." Ruby predicted, lowering her eye to the sight again. The barrel swung through the air as she found her target, tracking it through the rapidly darkening sky.

Weiss looked forward again, sharp eyes tracing the terrain in front of her, alert to even the slightest movement that would indicate herself or her partner were in danger.

Another ear-splitting crack split the air behind Weiss, and she felt her skirt ruffled by the exhaust of Ruby's rifle once more.

"Yes!" Ruby exclaimed happily, jumping up and folding her rifle into it's compact form.

"Got him!"

Weiss turned in time to see the winged grimm dip in the sky, a wing folding uselessly as it began to sharply plummet. From that height it was likely that the impact with the ground would do a great deal of damage, but Weiss wanted to ensure that it was deader than dead before it hit the ground.

Swinging her rapier out toward the falling grimm, a single thumb rotated the barrel of her rapier, selecting her gravity manipulation dust as she called upon the mostly untapped power she could feel roiling inside her body. With the precision she was so fond of, a glyph appeared around the falling grimm, a visual representation of her target. Pulling the trigger on her rapier, a small gravity charged dust round shot forward, racing toward the nevermore.

When it struck, a large black circle appeared around the doomed creature. As the gravity manipulation name implied, the dust round temporarily suspended the effects of gravity on her target, holding it motionless and completely still in mid air.

"Finish it." Weiss commanded, and Ruby found no greater joy than lifting her folded up rifle to her shoulder. With a target this large and stationary, it was child's play to unload round after round into the nevermore, each one penetrating further than the one before it. The creature writhed in agony, fighting against the glyphs that held it immobile as shot after shot landed upon it.

It was silenced permanently however, as one of Ruby's better aimed shots sunk straight into the nevermore's soulless red eye, blowing the back of it's head off in a stunning display of defeat.

Weiss released the now limp body to fall the remaining distance, watching it dissolve away slowly as it descended.

"Good shot. Now, let's go help your sister and Blake."

Ruby nodded, vaulting forward over the icy palisade that Weiss had set up earlier.

"We're coming, Yang!"

* * *

It was several hours later when the team made it to the safety of Chelyakonnur. A smaller town, it was far less traveled than the more well known others. As such, it had a far greater need of hunters and huntresses, and the locals had a seemingly never ending supply of work for them.

The team had made this small town their home for the last two months, intending to pick up as much work - and therefore lien- as possible as they fought their way through the dog days of summer. It was August now, and as the heat only seemed to increase, so seemed the number of grimm needing slaying.

The evenings, however, weren't so bad. Once the sun went down, typically around ten-thirty at night in this part of the world, the heat rapidly dissipated, and if one wasn't prepared, they could find themselves in for a surprisingly chilly night.

It was as the sun was beginning to sink below the horizon that team RWBY made it back to the old familiar inn they'd been staying in, glad to be back in the relative safety of the town before the last vestiges of sunlight disappeared, leaving them disoriented and disadvantaged.

Yang reached the door first, grabbing the handle and pulling it open. Even that simple act seemed to take more energy than her body possessed, and her shoulders protested the movement quite painfully. Letting her arm fall to her side, she held the door open with a heavy boot, tilting her head in a wordless gesture to indicate that her team should preceed her.

Weiss entered first, a silent nod of her head acknowledging Yang. Ruby was next, a murmured, 'Thanks' barely spoken above a whisper.

Last was Blake, who glanced shyly up at her partner before ducking her head once more, passing over the threshold with the same stealthy silence that had carried her throughout her entire life.

Yang followed, reaching up to wipe lingering sweat from her neck. When her hand came away, it was streaked with dirt, but thankfully, no blood.

Most of them had made it out relatively unscathed; in a surprising turn of events, Blake had taken the most serious damage. A long, ugly gash marred the skin of her left arm, dark red blood mixing with dirt and dried flecks to create an unsightly looking wound. It was superficial, or so Blake claimed, and Yang was inclined to believe her based on the way she carried herself as if blood wasn't pouring steadily down her arm and dripping from her fingertips.

As they trudged down the hallway toward the room that they'd been living out of for the last few months, they were quiet, each alone with their thoughts.

Yang was continually surprised at how hard the grind was. Of course, Beacon had tried to prepare them for this, but _hearing_ that they would be fighting for their lives for months on end with subpar food and ammunition was so much different than actually experiencing it.

Weiss pushed their door open, and for a moment she was tempted to throw her weapon to the floor as she bombed face first onto her bed, but better manners won out, and she carefully set it aside, leaning it against the wall near her headboard. Making sure it wouldn't fall over, blue eyes gazed longingly at the king sized bed that seemed to be calling her name.

It wasn't meant to be, however, for the shower called for her much more loudly and insistently. As the rest of her team filed into the room behind her, Weiss was overcome with the unsettling feeling that one of them might claim the bathroom first. Swiftly skirting around Ruby, she pushed toward the bathroom, not even bothering to alert her teammates to her obvious intentions.

"Dibs after Weiss." Blake called, and Ruby looked at her, aghast.

"That's no fair!" Ruby whined, oddly reminiscent of her youthful, sixteen year old self. Now a vibrant nineteen year old, her round baby face, and the rest of her body, had been sharpened by years of hard training and combat.

Blake glanced sideways at Ruby as she moved to lay her weapon delicately upon her bed.

"Come on, respect the dibs." Blake let a rare smirk pass across her face as Ruby temporarily pouted; never would the scythe wielder break dibs, she didn't have it in her to.

"Fiiiiine."

"Oh, and Ruby?" Yang began clawing at her gauntlets, blunt fingernails searching for the release.

"Yeah?" Ruby grabbed the hem of her shirt and lifted it up, using it to wipe some grime from her weapon before putting it down on the bed she shared with her partner.

"Dibs after Blake."

"Oh God-damnit!" Ruby cried, earning a laugh from her older sister.

"If you're in that much need of a shower, you could ask Weiss to share." Blake raised an eyebrow and motioned her head in the direction of the closed bathroom door.

That statement turned Ruby's groan of frustration into an amused chuckle as she began stripping off her field gear, laying it out neatly next to her weapon.

"Yeah, I have a better chance of falling into a puddle of liquid gold than I do of getting her to share the shower." Ruby replied. "Weiss likes her personal space too much."

"And you don't?" Blake asked, genuinely curious. She too was stripping off her field gear, each of the girls finding themselves carrying quite a bit more into battle than they did during their days at Beacon. Blake's field gear came in the form of a tight fitting black mesh vest, three buckles across the chest, stomach, and waist holding it snugly to her body. Pockets lined the exterior, most holding extra ammunition for Gambol Shroud. Strapped to her back was another weapon she had picked up along her travels, a finely crafted kodachi.

Blake had really come to embrace the ninja aesthetic that her teammates had jokingly typecast her into.

Ruby shrugged. "I like my space too, but some things are more important. Like not smelling like grimm and dirt, if it can be helped."

Blake hummed quietly. "That's true. Cleanliness is number one." Glancing at Ruby, Blake rolled her eyes. "Although with you sometimes, you'd hardly ever know it."

That statement was punctuated by the sound of the shower shutting off, and all three girls looked at each other in surprise, Ruby's retort cut off by her older sister.

"That was way quicker than I thought it would be." Yang declared.

Blake nodded her agreement. "Since when does Weiss take less than half an hour in the bath?"

"I can hear you, you know!" Weiss' muffled voice reached them from behind the closed door. A loud thump and a muted hiss of pain followed, and Ruby had to smother a giggle with her hand.

All three girls finished putting away their weapons and stripping off all of their clothing except what was necessary to protect their modesty. The dirt that clung to their skin was frowned at, but nothing could be done with the single person shower in their room.

Finally Weiss exited the bathroom, light blue silk pajama pants around her hips and a black tank top - one of Ruby's, the girl noted - covering her chest. Her damp hair was unbound, and after throwing a glare at each of her team members for their earlier comments, she moved toward the bed she shared with Ruby. Carefully sitting down upon it, she grabbed her brush from her nightstand as Blake made a beeline for the bathroom.

And so it went, each girl taking their turn until the hot water ran out and they were each scrubbed clean, some scrubbed a bit harder than others. Blake's wound turned out to be deeper and far more serious than she'd let on, but ultimately she would recover. Perhaps a visible scar would remain, but each of them had aquired various scars at this point in their career, with many more surely to come.

"How did this even happen?" Yang asked quietly, Blake's arm laying limply in her lap. Said faunus was stretched out on her back, visibly relaxed with her eyes closed. The comfort of the bed was more than enough to offset any pain in her left arm, and Yang was very careful not to hurt her partner as she gently cleaned the wound before wrapping it tightly in clean white bandage.

Blake shrugged, feeling Yang's fingers ghost up and down her arm.

"Got a bit too close to a beowolf. Three or four of them, actually. They surrounded me before I could get away, and one struck at me, getting lucky. That's all."

Yang 'tsk'ed, shaking her head.

"Try to be more careful. If we lost you, we would never be able to replace you."

Blake cracked open one eye, smiling up at her partner as she flexed her hand in Yang's lap.

"I'm sure you could find a replacement, Yang." Blake murmured softly.

Yang shook her head once more, blonde locks flying wildly about her shoulders.

"No, seriously, a moody, withdrawn ninja cat-girl with a penchant for swords and sub-machine guns? Where would we ever find a living trope like that again?"

Blake's smile disappeared, replaced by a toothy snarl and an eye roll.

"You're lucky I don't punch you in your stupid face." Blake growled quietly, earning a soft chuckle from Yang.

"Aww, you wouldn't do that to your favourite blonde." Yang teased lightly.

Blake paused, momentarily entertaining the idea of commenting that Yang was right, she would never do that to Sun, but she ultimately decided against it. It was such a low-hanging retort that it wouldn't even be worth it. Instead she stayed quiet, studying Yang's expressive face.

"So, I've been thinking, " Yang spoke conversationally, steering the conversation away from Blake.

"Oh no." Weiss groaned, throwing herself back until she was laying upon her bed. Beside her, Ruby giggled, glancing down at the ex-heiress.

"Hurtful." Yang commented. "Anyway, has anyone else ever thought of how weird it is that pretty much all hunter and huntress teams have... y'know... done it with each other?"

All three girls looked to Yang with a blank look.

"Where are you going with this?" Weiss asked, a dangerous edge to her voice.

Yang waved her off, sticking her tongue out.

"You'd be so lucky to get a night with me, Weiss." Yang retorted. Before Weiss could respond, Yang continued.

"Seriously, it's a real thing. Even our parents had a very... communal attitude toward team relationships. I wonder why that is...?"

Blake, who had been lightly falling asleep as Yang caressed her injured arm, fingers lightly trailing up and down her bandaged skin, forced her eyes open to respond.

"It's a very real and documented phenomenon. When teams go through hell and come out alive on the other side, having trusted each other with their lives, it's only natural that it is the very same people that they trust with their bodies, and their desires. Anyone who finds themselves at risk of death will bond very strongly with those they almost died with, and truly, with those who have saved them from demise."

Yang glanced down at her, eyeing her up in a way that Blake couldn't quite decipher. The foreign look in her eyes sent a shiver down her back, an icy thrill that tightened her stomach.

"You seem to know a lot about the subject, hmm?" Yang teased quietly.

Blake rolled her eyes, hoping the heat that was rising in her cheeks wasn't an obvious blush.

"I read a lot, Yang. You would know things too if you picked up a book every once in a while."

"Aww, yeah, but none of them have pictures." Yang whined, playing the dumb blonde facetiously.

This earned a surprised sounding chuckle from Blake, who was indeed surprised that Yang hadn't made a stupid pun, the sort that made her want to cut her ears off to avoid hearing them in the future.

Yang smiled, pleased at the laugh she'd elicited from her stoic partner. Glancing down at her partner again, her lilac eyes cavorted up the lithe huntress' body. A curiosity that she'd never experienced before sparked somewhere in the dark depths of her mind, but she smothered it before it could grow.

It was okay to be curious, she thought to herself, fingers sliding up Blake's arm once more, but not too curious.

She knew what curiosity did to the cat.

* * *

Weiss was having difficulty sleeping. Not that she wasn't utterly exhausted, and the tea she'd had before bed had been simply divine. A nice peppermint tea, the lingering aroma doing wonders for her shredded nerves after the fight they'd endured earlier today.

So why was she tossing and turning like she'd just swallowed a fistful of Ruby's caffeine tablets?

Mystified thoughts turned to the girl in question, who was currently sharing the bed with her. While this had been out of the question at Beacon, practicality had dictated that sooner or later, all four of them were going to get a lot closer than they were comfortable with.

Weiss reached up to scratch lazily at her cheek, brushing a few tickling strands of hair behind her ear.

That had, of course, had the effect of gradually making them comfortable with each other's closeness, and now Weiss only protested Yang's cheery, back-breaking hugs out of habit, not out of any real dislike of the blonde or her affections.

That blonde...

Weiss felt her stomach flip-flop as she remembered Yang's embarrassing earlier topic. Teams sleeping together, it was foolishness.

Ruby shifted behind her, having long ago passed out, and Weiss felt the girl roll onto her side, pressing up against Weiss' back, an arm slung loosely over Weiss' hips.

Weiss didn't mind, really.

She'd had to accept long ago that Ruby was the cuddly sort. Plus, Weiss had the habit of running cold during the night, and the extra warmth of her partner more often than not lulled her into a fantastic stupor, putting her to sleep far quicker than she ever could on her own.

Weiss leaned back a bit, pushing herself into Ruby as she settled into a somewhat more comfortable position. Her left arm, which had been underneath her head, was quickly going numb, so she rolled back into Ruby's sleepy embrace, letting her head lean back against Ruby's. Her right hand found Ruby's own, slung over her hips, and she took Ruby's hand in her own, skin tingling at the warmth of the scythe-wielder as she slowly pulled Ruby's hand up from where it lay nearly between her legs, settling it in a slightly more acceptable position on her stomach instead.

Her skin burned where Ruby had touched her, her shirt riding up to allow Ruby's hand direct contact with her stomach.

Sighing in exasperation, Weiss tried to quell the butterflies that seemed to take flight in her stomach at the touch, cursing Yang's name over and over in her head for filling her mind with such nonsense.

It was true, there had been times where she'd felt... lonely, wanting of another's affections, but the thought of going through the effort of finding a suitably attactive partner, courting them, and making love to them seemed daunting at best, and downright unappealing at worst. There was no one out there she trusted enough to share _that_ with, certainly not enough to scratch an itch she was more than capable of reaching herself.

A warmth rose to her cheeks at the same time it descended to the pit of her stomach, and Weiss found her teeth grinding together, a flurry of emotions fluttering through her.

Impatience, and exhaustion, at her inability to fall asleep. Confusion, at, well, her confusing train of thought.

And if she dared to think about it, desire and arousal.

They were but embers, glowing dimly and spreading a miniscule warmth throughout her, but if she dwelled on those thoughts for too long, they would ignite, growing into a blazing inferno that would be impossible to extinguish without a very cold shower, or some quality alone time.

Neither of those were viable options at the moment, so Weiss, frustrated as she'd ever been at her current predicament, turned over on her other side. Facing Ruby now, she let her tired eyes trace the girl's features in the near darkness of the room.

Ruby's face was peaceful. Long dark hair draped over her face and shoulders, silky soft to the touch thanks to many recommendations from Weiss. Her full lips were slightly parted, near silent breaths that had her chest rising and falling in a slow, steady rhythm.

If her eyes were open, they would be a magnificent, shining silver, the truest silver Weiss had ever laid eyes on. Actual silver was dull in comparison, Weiss thought idly, lacking a certain luster that the young girl's eyes held.

Ruby shifted once more, her hand tightening on the fabric of Weiss' shirt. Pulling gently at Weiss' lower back, Ruby tucked herself closer to her partner, ducking her head until her forehead was pressed up against Weiss' chest.

Sighing in resignation, Weiss closed her eyes as she rested her chin atop Ruby's head, surrendering herself to a night of Ruby clinging tightly to her.

With nowhere to put her arm, Weiss settled for draping it over the younger girl's shoulders.

It was only then that one final wave of exhaustion passed over her, dulling her thoughts and quieting her mind.

Entangling her bare legs with Ruby's, it was only then that she was able to fall asleep.

* * *

No alarms were set. The next day was a day off, well needed for the team as they nursed various wounds, restocked on ammunition, or tried whatever ways they could to relieve the stress of the near-constant fighting they'd endured.

With no alarm to rouse her from her sleep, Weiss awoke slowly. She wasn't sure what had woken her, so she laid there quietly, eyes closed, in a bid to figure it out. If it was Yang being noisy, she would skin the blonde alive...

As her senses slowly came online, Weiss became aware of an almost imperceptible shaking, gently moving the mattress in the most miniscule of ways. If she hadn't been searching for what had awoken her, she probably wouldn't have noticed it. Curious as to what it was, she focused on her hearing, far too tired to consider opening her eyes to the assaulting daylight.

Short, quick wisps of air reached her ears, confusing her even further. What was... ?

Breathing?

Suddenly, as if slapped across the face, Weiss was aware of a foreign feeling on her lower body, specifically her legs. There was a warmth pressed against her, Ruby she assumed, as they'd falled asleep entwined with each other last night. Yet this felt different...

Weiss felt arms tighten around her, and the short, labored breaths quickened. A mild panic began to build within her, wondering exactly what was going on, but the panic slowly ebbed away as the fog of sleep dissipated, leaving her to realize that she wasn't being attacked, and she felt no pain. Cracking open her eyes, she blinked a few times before taking in her surroundings.

The first thing she saw was the top of Ruby's head. The girl was pressed up against her, arms around her torso, head bowed to Weiss' chest.

Weiss was laying on her side, the same way she'd fallen asleep, and her left leg was still tangled between Ruby's.

And right now-

Weiss' heart nearly shot out of her chest, and her vision blurred as adrenaline was dumped into her blood stream.

Ruby was straddling Weiss' leg, grinding her pelvis against Weiss's thigh. Pulling herself close to Weiss, her breathing was short and labored, partially from her exertion, and partly from trying to keep herself quiet, as to not wake her partner.

Weiss' mind ran a million miles an hour, wondering what the hell she should do. Her first instinct was to push Ruby off her, but that would only serve to embarrass the both of them. Weiss wasn't sure she could live this experience down, knowing that Ruby knew she knew.

So what did she do, let the girl... finish?

Weiss could barely think the word without an intense heat rising to her cheeks. Paralysed by indecision, she could only lay there motionless, trying her best to control her heartrate and breathing.

Ruby was pressed up against her so tightly that it was impossible that she couldn't hear Weiss' heart pounding in her chest. Right?

Weiss licked her lips, her mouth suddenly very dry. Ruby's hands tightened in the fabric of her shirt, nails inadvertently digging into her skin. Resisting the impulse to wince, Weiss weathered the mild pain as a quiet moan escaped Ruby's lips.

The gentle pressure on her thigh increased, and Weiss noticed her leg getting damp. Was that Ruby's... ?

Her face burned, and she hoped that Ruby continued to keep her face buried in Weiss's chest, lest the fact that she was awake was noticed.

The pressure on Weiss' leg increased still, and Ruby's movements started to get choppy. A warmth that Weiss had never felt before burned the skin of her bare thigh, and now her leg was slick with Ruby's arousal. Ruby's breath came shorter and faster, a whine building in the back of her throat as she grinded her crotch aggressively against Weiss' leg. It seemed Ruby was building up to an incredible release, and Weiss had no sooner had the thought then Ruby suddenly stopped, holding herself tightly against Weiss. The wetness increased tenfold as Ruby came, her soft whine devolving into a quiet whimper as her hands slowly released Weiss.

Still, Ruby stayed pressed against her, her entire body trembling against Weiss as Weiss barely managed to withstand the intense heat against her thigh. Though she knew it wasn't, it seemed to burn her, the intensity of Ruby's orgasm against her body.

Ruby's breathing, once sharp and erratic, began to slow, deepening until it returned to normal. Each breath warmed Weiss' chest through her thin shirt, a reminder of what had just occurred.

Certain that Ruby would separate from her any moment now, Weiss did her best to slow her heartrate enough to dissipate the heat from her cheeks. Getting caught being a voyeur would be as embarrassing as being the one Ruby used to get off, and she absolutely couldn't afford to get caught.

Squeezing her eyes closed as Ruby shifted, Weiss felt rather than saw Ruby tilt her head back, just enough to lean up and press a soft kiss against Weiss' throat.

Smothering her response, Weiss hoped it wasn't too obvious that she was awake. Small tremors ran through her body, excitement and fear soaring through her in tandem. With the hope that Ruby wouldn't notice anything amiss, Weiss kept her breathing deep and even.

After studying her for what seemed like too long, Weiss felt Ruby drop her head back down to lay against her chest.

Unsure of how long she should pretend to be asleep before "waking up", Weiss resigned herself to at least another half hour of being clutched tightly by her partner.

* * *

Blake glanced furtively at Weiss once more, her insatiable curiosity getting the best of her as she studied the icy ex-heiress. The woman seemed different this morning, and if the scent of Ruby's arousal covering her was any indication, then interpersonal problems seemed to be at the root of her discord.

 _Interpersonal problems..._ Blake thought wryly. _What a delicate way to describe Ruby using Weiss as an object to get off this morning._

Blake suspected that the red-headed scythe wielder had been trying- and failing- to be discreet with her antics this morning. No doubt the girl had no idea that Blake knew- but whether or not Weiss knew was the more interesting question.

Given Weiss' current attitude, it was safe to say the huntress knew _something_ was up. Blake had never seen Weiss act like such a space cadet, her head a million miles away. She frequently had to ask for things to be repeated to her, so she could hear them a second time, and her answers were vague and left much to be desired, even for the most simple questions.

Ruby, for her part, seemed not to miss a beat, as cheerful as ever, and if she picked up on Weiss' shift in behaviour, she didn't let on to it.

Vowing to observe from the shadows as she always had, Blake promised herself that she wouldn't intervene unless absolutely necessary, to keep the team dynamic from falling apart.

Other than that, this was something for the two young adults to figure out. Swiftly, Blake tore her eyes away from the silver-haired huntress as Weiss quickly glanced at her, mild irritation darkening her stormy blue eyes at having caught Blake staring again.

Her thoughts were pulled to the present as Yang asked her a question, and she schooled her facial expression into a mask of indifference to hide the fact that she had been distracted by something else.

"Hm? Sorry, what were you saying? You bored me so badly that I zoned out." Blake teased gently, lifting her gaze to meet twin fields of flourishing lilac.

"I was asking if you wanted to go see a movie tonight." Yang said, her footsteps measured and heavy against the hard tile floor beneath her feet.

"Really?" Blake asked, hiding her initial reluctance at the idea with a question. Flashing lights from an adjacent store fought for her attention, but she kept it squarely on her partner.

"Yeah, Ruby asked Weiss to go see a movie, and it sounds like a good idea. So, anything you wanna see?"

Blake pursed her lips a moment, wondering how to best diplomatically turn down the enthusiastic blonde.

"Er, can I take a rain check?" Blake asked lightly, reaching up to toy with the loose ends of her hair, "We've been spending a _lot_ of time together the last few weeks and I... " Blake shrugged apologetically, "I'd just like a bit of alone time."

Yang grinned widely, and for a moment Blake almost reconsidered her answer, willing to tolerate almost anything to be in the presence of her glowing partner's smile.

"Of course, Blake! No problem. You do you, ya'know?"

Relief washed over the noirette, and she was overcome with gratitude for her wonderfully understanding partner.

"Thanks Yang." Glancing at the other two, Blake bit her lip before turning back to Yang.

"Would you mind if I took off now, actually? There's something I wanna do before the stores close."

Yang waved her off, reaching up to fold her arms behind her head.

"Go on, kitty, be free. Just come back in time for supper, or there won't be anything left for you to eat."

Deciding to ignore the teasing tone to Yang's words, Blake reached out to gently elbow the taller blonde.

"And what will you do by yourself? Stay out of trouble, I hope?"

Yang snickered, her eyes glinting with the light of mischief.

"Unlikely." She replied.

Blake sighed in mock exasperation. "I won't come get you if you get sauced up tonight. You get all gropey and flirty with me when you drink."

Yang winked at her cheekily.

"I only hit on the finest, you know that."

Despite the teasing quality to Yang's voice, Blake's cheeks burned as if it were a genuine compliment.

Which, she supposed, coming from her partner, it kind of was.

"Nah, " Yang spoke, changing the subject, "I might go see a movie still. I'll be bored and all by myself, but maybe it'll do me some good. Who knows?"

Blake smirked. "I give it twenty minutes before you're bored and calling me looking to hang out."

The brawler rolled her eyes. "You think too highly of yourself, Belladonna."

"Whatever. I'll see you later." Turning to Weiss and Ruby, who were walking side by side a few yards away, Blake raised a hand in farewell.

"I'm taking off. Enjoy your movie."

No sooner had Ruby and Weiss bid their farewells then Blake vanished, slipping between two people walking by them and disappearing into the crowd. Moving swiftly and with purpose, Blake set a beeline toward her destination.

Blake didn't make it very far before her scroll vibrated in her pocket, and she rolled her eyes as she suppressed a sigh. Yang could be such a pain sometimes...

Slowing her pace to avoid running into anyone, Blake reached into her pocket to pull out her scroll. Glancing down at it, she was mildly surprised to see a private message not from Yang, but from Weiss. Clicking on it curiously, Blake's eyes fell to a rather short message.

 _You know, don't you?_

Blake's eyebrows furrowed over concentrated gold as she pondered the short message. It was obvious what the message was about, but Blake wondered if feigning ignorance might be the way to go.

Pursing her lips as she thought about it for a moment, she had to wonder what portraying ignorance would accomplish, other than annoying the shorter girl. Certainly, Weiss wouldn't have messaged her so directly if it wasn't obvious.

So, unsure of the direction that this conversation was heading, Blake reached up to brush a lock of hair behind her ear, eyes lifting from her scroll for a moment to verify that her path was clear, before quickly typing out an even shorter message.

 _I do._

No sooner had she sent it then her scroll was vibrating insistently in her hand.

 _Have you told anyone?_

Blake tilted her head to the side, confused as to why the heiress would jump to that conclusion. Moreso than that, Blake was sure that by _anyone_ , Weiss meant Yang.

 _It's not mine to tell._ Blake replied.

The pause was much longer this time Blake realized, staring down at her scroll. After a few moments, she returned the device to her pocket.

Weiss would message her when she was ready.

In the meantime, Blake had something to take care of.

It was early afternoon, and the weather reflected that when Blake pushed her way through the doors of the small shopping centre, stepping outside into hot, still air. The sun beat down overhead, unrelenting in the face of a cloudless sky. A mild breeze rose up, rustling her hair and carrying with it the many hundreds of smells of the small town, from the scent of the dirt and cobblestone streets to the trees lining the boulevards between roadways and sidewalks.

Setting a course back toward the hotel, Blake touched her pocket to make sure she had her room key. Getting locked out at this point would be more than frustrating.

It didn't take long; the town wasn't very large, after all. Pushing her way through the main doors of the hotel, Blake found a nervous energy beginning to flood through her, mixing with excitement and hastening her footsteps. By the time she reached their room, her fingers were fumbling for her key, and she had to take a few deep breaths to calm herself.

The door unlocked easily, swinging open on silent hinges. Blake took care to push it closed behind her, locking it securely. Leaning back against the door, she felt the solid barricade through her thin shirt, the doorknob protruding into her side.

Another deep breath. Surveying the room carefully, she noted that nothing was out of place.

As it should be.

The faunus stopped by the bed she shared with Yang, kneeling down at the foot of it. A mixture of scents assaulted her senses, and she picked out a few favourites. The smell of Yang was mixed into the sheets, along with whatever they used to wash the linens. It was citrus- scented, but in her current daze, she didn't know or care what it was.

The scent of Ruby and Weiss permeated the room too of course, lending to her excitement, and her hands found her travel bag beneath the foot of the bed. Grasping the old, worn handle, she pulled it out from beneath the bed. Her fingers scratched against leather until they found worn metal clasps, and she popped them, lifting the top up and out of the way.

It didn't take long to find what she was looking for. Grabbing a clean change of clothes, she threw them onto the bed before closing the travel bag once more. Stuffing it back from where she'd gotten it, she pushed herself to her feet.

The bathroom.

Spinning on her heel, the girl made for the bathroom, glancing once more at the door to ensure it was locked. Noting that it was, she pushed her way into the bathroom, closing the door securely behind her.

It was here that Blake began feverishly tearing off her clothes, plucking each item from her body as if it had been doused in fuel and set alight. Her shirt came off first, over her head and messing up her hair. She didn't care, however, and ignored the slightly distorted reflection of the polished metal mirror above the sink.

Her bow was next, and she took a bit more care with the ribbon than her shirt. Folding it carefully, she laid it upon the counter next to the sink, before moving over to the standup shower.

Cranking the knobs to get the water flowing, her ears were assaulted with the hissing sound of rushing water. While the water heated up to the correct temperature, Blake reached behind her back to unclasp her bra, letting it slide down her arms and fall to the floor.

It was quick work to remove her pants and underwear, hooking her left toe into her right sock and sliding it off effortlessly before repeating the process for her other foot.

Now completely naked, Blake tilted her head back, closing her eyes and running her hands through her hair. Gathering it up and pulling it all over her left shoulder, she reached out to test the temperature of the water.

Searingly hot, perfect.

Stepping into the standup shower, she swung the frosted door closed to avoid making a mess in the rest of the bathroom. Steam rose faintly from the stream of hot water, dampening her skin in places the shower hadn't hit yet.

Already, her nipples were hard, painfully sensitive to a rough touch. Glancing at the bodywash sitting on the ledge to her left, Blake bit her lip in hesitation.

Falling prey to her common sense she relented, grabbing a washcloth from a small wicker basket above the shower controls. Letting it soak under the stream of hot water, she waited for it to be thoroughly saturated before squirting a small amount of bodywash upon it.

Humming softly to herself the notes of a song she'd learned from Yang, Blake set about washing herself as swiftly as possible, scrubbing the cloth over her arms and legs, up and down her stomach, and over her shoulders. As her left hand worked the wash cloth, her right hand reached up to tentatively brush against her chest, fingers finding the sensitive nipple of her right breast and rubbing it gently.

A small wave of pleasure rolled through her, and she switched from her nipple to rubbing circles around her areola, switching back and forth between teasing her nipple and squeezing her breast.

The washcloth dropped from her left hand, and she barely noticed, bringing her left hand to her stomach. Lightly calloused fingertips trailed down a taut stomach to a small tuft of neatly groomed hair, and she lightly raked her nails through the soft patch until the pad of her index finger slid lightly over her clitoral hood, pressing down lightly in the way that made her legs weak.

Lifting up her right leg, she placed her foot on the one of the lower shelves, spreading her legs as her fingers slowly caressed her slit, teasing her entrance with light pressure before sliding back up to repeat the process.

Slowly, over and over she rubbed herself, her arousal growing like a wildfire and burning just as hot. It wasn't long before a warm slickness that wasn't water coated her skin, dripping to the shower floor and running down the inside of her thigh.

God, it had been far too long, Blake thought, reaching down with her right hand to gently spread her lips as the middle finger of her left hand teased her entrance. Inserting her finger up to her second knuckle, she bit back a low moan of appreciation. Her inner walls were tight and hot around her finger, and she slowly pulled back out, her arousal making it easy. Lifting her hand to her mouth she slowly licked her juices off her finger, before putting her finger as far into her mouth as she could. Wrapping her lips around her finger, her tongue swirled around the digit, lapping up any traces of the sharp tasting liquid she could find. Once she was satisfied she returned the finger to between her legs, slowly pushing it into herself as far as it would go.

She started slowly, rhythmically, in and out, and as the pleasure built, her body tightened in anticipation, her muscles quivering.

Still, the water pounded down upon her back and shoulders, her hair long saturated as it slowly began to cool, but Blake barely noticed the changing water temperature as she picked up the pace. Pulling out just far enough to add her ring finger, her body protested the increased thickness for just a moment, her arousal allowing a tight, but smooth entry. Holding her fingers inside herself for a second to let her body adjust, Blake started slowly once more, a gentle in and out that seemed to build up pressure and suspense with every languid stroke.

Eventually her body needed more, and she picked up the pace, curling her fingers as much as she could in her current position, needing to hit that _one_ spot that seemed just out of reach. Whimpered moans slipped past clenched teeth, and Blake could feel the edge approaching, seemingly frustratingly slowly. With her right hand she began rubbing at her clit, increasing the intensity with which she pushed her fingers inside of herself.

So close, she was so close... !

Suddenly, the water was cold, shocking her out of her rhythm and catching her off guard as she felt her release slipping away. Biting her lip in frustration, Blake slowly pulled her fingers out, separating them slowly as sticky strands of arousal spread between them.

The desire to taste herself struck her once more and she obliged, sucking on her fingers as she turned around to shut off the water with her free hand. Her core throbbed painfully, letting her know just how close she'd been to release, and her eyes moved toward the door, as if she could see beyond it into the hotel room.

A moment's thought, and her mind was made up. Giving her fingers one last slow, otiose lick, the taboo-ness of her behaviour only served to rile her up further, making her wet between her legs even as the rest of her body began to dry in the air.

Quickly Blake grabbed the nearest towel, rubbing it over her head with the roughness of a woman possessed. Satisfied that her hair was no longer dripping wet, she passed the towel over the rest of her body, just enough to keep her from soaking Yang's sheets any further than she was going to.

With that thought in her mind, she smirked, clutching the towel to her chest as her damp hand fell upon the doorknob.

Cracking it open, she voiced a rough "hello?" into the room, and when she received no answer in return, she threw the door open, padding swiftly across the floor to the bed she shared with Yang.

A glance at Ruby and Weiss' bed tempted her, but the scent of Yang enticed her more than the idea of doing it on her teammate's bed.

Throwing herself upon the bed, she wasted no time, rolling onto her back and spreading her legs. Grabbing a pillow with her right hand, she pushed it to her face, breathing in her partner's scent and muffling her deep breaths as her left hand once more found it's way between her legs.

Pushing her middle and ring finger together, she slowly pushed them inside herself, her arousal making it quite easy to force her tight walls apart.

"Oh, god yes... " She breathed, biting the pillow to keep from moaning too loudly. Her faunus ears twitched against the mattress, bent at an odd angle, but she didn't care as she began to rapidly push her fingers in and out of herself, the wet sound of her palm hitting her mound growing louder and more intense.

It took some time to get the rhythm back that she had in the shower, but soon her arousal was flowing from her once more, running down between her legs to soak the sheets of Yang's bed. Her wrist was beginning to ache, and her body was tense, expecting - needing- release, but still she continued, feeling a slow buildup in the pit of her stomach.

Releasing the tight grip she held on Yang's pillow, she reached down to rub her clit in circular motions, trying to time it right with her thrusting left hand. Once she established a comfortable pattern her body reacted strongly, her core tightening as her impending orgasm approached.

Sweat covered her body now, making her skin slick as she tilted her head back, eyes closed. Her breathing was quickly becoming labored and ragged, and her legs tensed tightly as her hips lifted up from the bed.

The first wave of heightened pleasure hit, and her core tightened, clenching around her fingers. Still she pushed in as hard as she could, curling her fingers as she tried vainly to hit that sweet spot, blunt fingernails scratching at the front wall of her vagina.

A loud cry escaped her as a second wave hit her even harder, and her fingers froze inside her, her right hand massaging her clit in a frenzy. Suddenly her hand was soaked by a gush of clear liquid, and bright lights erupted behind closed eyelids as she came, body tensing and relaxing repeatedly as a third wave of pleasure erupted through her body.

That was the strongest wave of pleasure thus far, and as she began fingering herself again, this time a bit slower, she rode the diminishing wave to the shores of sensitivity, her once needy clit seeming to reject all further stimulation in a heartbeat.

Small waves of gratification continued to course through her, each with diminishing intensity, her body tightening and relaxing as her legs fell limply to the bed. The sheets beneath her body were soaked, but she couldn't find the energy to move at this moment as her arms trembled with any attempt to move.

Blake focused on her breathing, taking measured, full breaths in an attempt to be rid of the delightfully light headed feeling inhibiting her ability to think. Her chest heaved up and down, a flush to her skin that refused to retreat. Her perky breasts rose and fell with each breath, nipples still too sensitive to touch.

Blake threw an arm over her eyes, blood pounding painfully in her head. Her legs trembled, and she tried to squeeze them together but they refused to move. So she lay like that for a few minutes, legs splayed widely, her soaked sex on display as the air dried her skin until it was sticky to the touch.

Still, she couldn't find the energy to move.

* * *

Weiss couldn't believe her poor luck.

Face burning, she leaned against the wall outside the hotel room, eyes downcast as she tried her best to forget what she'd just heard. Confused, wide blue eyes searched the floor in front of her for... anything, really, to distract her, but nothing was forthcoming.

The sounds had died down about ten minutes ago, but Weiss wasn't sure how long she was supposed to wait. Was Blake quick to clean up after... doing that? Or would Weiss enter to find her still basking in the throes of the aftermath, an embarrassing situation for the both of them?

Weiss hadn't heard any movement inside, not since the last muffled moan of pleasure had made its way through the walls.

Perhaps this was her own fault, Weiss thought. As far as Yang and Blake knew, Weiss and Ruby were at a movie. So Blake had at least had the expectation of privacy.

Blue eyes widened in sudden thought, before returning to their normal size. She had briefly wondered if Yang were involved somehow, but if anyone were loud, it was that brute, and Weiss hadn't heard anything that would indicate that Blake was on anything other than a solo mission.

Taking a deep breath, Weiss checked her scroll once more.

Fifteen minutes... now. Fifteen minutes on the dot.

A mild pressure beneath her stomach reminded her partially why she was back at the hotel, and she decided she'd waited long enough. Making no effort to mute her footfalls, well aware of the faunus' advanced hearing, she slowly approached the door. Fumbling purposefully with her key, she took a few tries to insert it, doing her level best to be heard without making it appear obvious. Slowly turning the key, she let her scroll drop from her hand to clatter noisily to the floor. Pausing with the door cracked, she muttered a not so quiet curse, bending down to pick up the item before slowly standing again.

Taking one more deep breath for good measure, she pushed the door open fully, walking in and prepared to witness almost anything.

"Weiss?" Blake called her name, a hint of surprise in her tone as she surveyed the clearly flustered ex-heiress.

"Hello Blake." Weiss deposited her scroll and key on the dresser near the door, barely glancing at the faunus as she made her way toward the bathroom.

"Sorry, I'll just be a moment." The silver-haired girl spoke shortly, before disappearing into the bathroom.

Weiss sighed in relief as she closed the door, running a hand through her hair. Luckily, Blake seemed to be mostly decent, from what she could tell, anyway. The girl was underneath a layer of blankets, and aside from the obviously messed up, damp hair and the look of contentment on her face, it was hard to tell what had happened.

Weiss pursed her lips a moment.

The room smelled different, though. It had been subtle, but noticeable. She knew what it smelled like.

She just couldn't bring herself to voice the thought.

Outside, Blake eyed the bathroom door curiously. Weiss had entered in a hurry, barely glancing at her or greeting her. Given that her plan had been to see a movie with Ruby, perhaps her arrival here and subsequent attitude meant that it hadn't gone well.

Weiss wasn't in there long, and the sound of running water was followed shortly by the door opening, Weiss drying her hands on a small towel. Tossing it into a small basket filled with clothes in need of a wash, Weiss moved over to the bed that she shared with Ruby, daintily seating herself upon it as if she were afraid to wrinkle the immaculate cover.

"Everything okay, Weiss?" Blake asked cautiously, pulling the blanket up a bit more to ensure that it covered her naked chest.

Weiss caught the movement from the corner of her eye, but didn't react to it. Instead, she raised her head to look at Blake. Her mouth opened, and then she hesitated. Her mouth closed, thin lips pressing into a worried line.

Blake waited patiently, silently, her hands sliding up and down the inside of her thighs beneath the blanket.

"Blake, can I confide in you?" Weiss asked finally, dropping her gaze from Blake and reaching up to nervously rake her fingers through her long silver locks.

Blake's hands paused, and she nodded, sitting up a bit straighter and regarding the girl with a serious gaze.

"Of course. We're teammates. I'm here for you."

Weiss made a helpless hand gesture, then thought better of it. Her hand fell to her lap, then immediately came back up again, the distraught girl unsure of what to do.

"Can I- can I sit over there?" Weiss motioned toward the bed.

Blake smiled demurely, pulling an arm out from underneath the covers to pat the bed beside her invitingly.

"I'm sure Yang won't mind." Blake spoke teasingly.

A flash of irritation overtook the uncertainty on Weiss' face at the mention of Yang's name, but it passed as swiftly as it had appeared. Weiss gently pushed herself to her feet, and plodded over, lowering herself to Yang's bed just as gingerly as she had her own.

"So what is it, Weiss?" Blake asked carefully.

Weiss bit the inside of her cheek, her lips pouting cutely.

"Well, the thing with Ruby has me somewhat concerned." She began slowly, as if she were just discovering her feelings as she spoke them. Blake stared at her intently, ears tilted forward to show she was listening.

"In what way? Are you upset with her for doing it?" Blake asked.

Weiss shrugged. "I wasn't... upset, really. I wasn't sure how I felt, and it was weird. And then I thought about it some more, and realized that she chose me to do that... that thing to." Weiss had difficulty even talking about it directly, and she did her level best to mention it as indirectly as possible.

"So there's a part of me that wonders if it means she trusts me more, or finds me attractive, or some other wishful thinking."

Blake nodded quietly. "I see."

Weiss glanced up at her, her face darkening as she realized she couldn't tell what Blake was thinking.

"Is there anything else bothering you?" Blake asked carefully, not wanting to appear too nosy and scare the girl away.

Weiss shrugged once more, a most un-Weiss-like gesture.

"I'm kind of envious that she got to... relieve herself, I suppose. I've been feeling a bit pent up and restless, and I understand the motivation behind doing something like that, for the... physical benefit that it provides."

Blake's lips twitched into a barely suppressed smirk. Weiss was trying so hard to rationalize her desire to masturbate, and it was adorable. Any justification she could find, she'd use, except the most obvious one: it felt amazing.

"So have you tried doing what Ruby's done?" Blake asked.

Weiss' eyes widened comically, as if Blake had suggested she run naked through the streets.

"To Ruby? Of course not!"

"To yourself." Blake replied sardonically, rolling her eyes as Weiss' eyes went from unnaturally wide to narrowed slits. She regarded Blake silently for a moment, before looking away, glancing toward Ruby's bed on the other side of the room.

"I've... never done that kind of thing before." Weiss murmured, her voice too small and weak for Blake to consider that she might be lying.

"Are you serious?" Blake blurted out before she could stop herself. Weiss cast a dirty look at her, embarrassment tinting her cheeks, and Blake shrugged her apology.

"Sorry, it just caught me off guard. I mean, seriously? You've never played around with yourself before?"

Weiss hummed non-committedly.

"I've touched myself, sure, but I've never had that, y'know, moment, where I _know_. If that makes sense."

Blake stared at her blankly.

"It doesn't." She said, deadpan.

Weiss' face was a deep shade of scarlet at this point, and she ducked her head, resting her forehead on her knees, clutching them tightly to her chest.

"I've never made myself cum before." She blurted out. "I just play with myself until I get tired out."

"Oh." Was all Blake could say.

"Oh?" Weiss mimicked, tilting her head just enough to look at Blake from the corner of her eye.

Blake shrugged.

"Maybe you just need a helping hand." The faunus spoke quietly. Even as she said it, Blake's heart erupted in her chest, pounding out a staccato rhythm, a hidden drum in the fog of the unknown.

For a second, Blake wasn't sure that Weiss had heard her. The girl didn't move, didn't react, and the silence passed between them as thick as the syrup on Ruby's morning pancakes.

When neither offered up a word, the tension only grew. Growing more and more unsure whether Weiss had heard her or not, she risked embarrassing herself by repeating it. As she opened her mouth to speak, she quickly forced it shut as Weiss turned one blue eye on her, the rest of her face buried in her knees.

"From who?" Weiss' voice was breathless, barely a whisper.

Blake maintained steady eye contact, not flinching away from the surprisingly sharp stare despite it being somewhat tempered by the wave of red that was rising along the back of Weiss' neck.

"Right now? From me."

Weiss couldn't contain her embarrassment, a small squeak escaping her before she hid her face away, refusing to look at Blake.

But, she hadn't jumped up and stormed off.

So maybe she was considering it?

Blake was mildly surprised to feel the beginnings of arousal starting to build in the pit of her stomach, despite how recently she'd taken care of herself. Looking Weiss up and down, taking in her long toned legs, Blake could feel the heat between her legs growing hotter.

Licking her lips, Blake tore her eyes way from Weiss' body to focus on the girl's face, or at least, what bit of it she could see.

Weiss was close enough to touch, if she just...

Weiss started when Blake put a hand on her back, but soft shushing and cooing sounds from Blake calmed her down before the faunus began slowly rubbing her back, hand sliding up and down in slow, oblong circles.

"I don't want you to feel pressured or anything Weiss, but I'm here for you if you want me." Blake murmured, leaving the choice entirely up to the ex-heiress. There was no response, and Blake decided that no response was a good response when it came to her gentle ministrations, so she continued. Sliding up to Weiss' neck, she gently caressed it with her thumb and forefinger, marvelling at how dainty it was.

Not wanting to linger too long, she trailed fingertips down lightly clothed skin, gently pressing and teasing the fine muscles in her back. When her fingers found the waistband of Weiss' pants Blake paused. Deciding to go for it, she slid her finger along the raised ridge of Weiss' pants, ghosting over her skin as her hand rose up Weiss' back once more.

Weiss was trembling beneath her touch now, but still not verbally protesting. The girl seemed to want more, but was too shy to ask. Yet, Blake needed to hear it.

"Is this okay?" Blake murmured quietly, rubbing Weiss' back gently. The girl nodded, head still bowed against her knees, and Blake smiled happily.

When her hand trailed down Weiss' back once more, her deft fingers caught the edge of the ex-heiress' shirt. Flicking her hand underneath, her palm encountered bare flesh, marveling at the feel of Weiss' bare back against her hand.

Weiss trembled lightly beneath her touch, but still the outspoken girl said nothing, her silence screaming volumes about how badly she wanted to be touched.

Sliding a bit closer, Blake crossed her legs as she positioned herself behind Weiss, using both hands now to gently rub at the girl's back and shoulders.

"Why don't we get rid of this?" Blake lowered her mouth to Weiss' ear, whispering gently to her. Weiss hummed her approval, and straightened up, leaning back into Blake as Blake gripped the hem of her shirt between her fingertips.

Weiss raised her arms, and Blake had her shirt off before she could blink, throwing it aside before tenderly wrapping her arms around the silver-haired girl. One arm around her waist, the other around her neck and shoulders, she cradled the bare-skinned girl tightly to her, fingers itching to explore her body but steadfastly resolute in her desire to get Weiss' approval on every step she took.

Weiss, to her credit, seemed to be losing her reservations, leaning back against Blake's chest now. Pressing herself up against the faunus, her eyes closed, she moaned lightly, reaching up to wrap her arms around Blake's neck. Nuzzling her cheek against Blake's, she arched her back, pushing her chest out.

"You're a very gorgeous woman." Blake whispered, her voice low and somewhat raw as she began placing soft kisses on the side of Weiss' throat.

A full body shiver was her reward, the silver-haired huntress shivering in Blake's arms.

"Thank you." Weiss whispered. Her mouth opened to say something else, but a soft gasp and a choked moan were the only things to escape her as Blake licked her throat, placing her lips upon irresistably soft skin and suckling passionately.

Weiss writhed in her arms, passion twisting her body as she sought out as much contact with Blake as she could, pushing her body this way and that.

"Oh god, Blake... "

Blake smirked against Weiss' throat, her right hand coming up to cup Weiss' breast through her bra. Her left hand, not quite as daring as she wanted it to be, reached down until her fingertips were sliding up and down her left thigh, close to, but not exactly where, she wanted to be touching.

Weiss evidently felt the same way, reaching for her chest to pull her bra down. Exposing her chest to the air cast a dark stain across her cheeks, but she refused to let embarrassment be the end of the amazing feelings coursing through her body, and she pushed through, grabbing Blake's hand in her own and placing it upon her breast.

Weiss' chest, while not large, was extremely pleasing, her soft, yet surprisingly firm breasts fitting nicely into Blake's palm. They were resilient beneath her exploring fingers, offering a delicate firmness to her questioning touch. Weiss' nipples, small and pink, pressed into Blake's palm as evidence of Weiss' arousal, and Blake was sure to not neglect them, rolling and pinching them between her fingers as Weiss bucked and quivered in her embrace.

Feeling particularly daring, Blake dragged her left hand up Weiss' thigh, but when she reached the junction between her legs, she didn't stop as she had before. Fingers slipped delicately up between her legs before Blake pressed her palm flatly and firmly against Weiss' crotch, feeling the heat and wetness against her skin through Weiss' pants.

"Hnng!" A surprised, partially muffled whine slipped past Weiss' tight lips, serving only to further rile up Blake.

"I- I didn't know you were so good at... this." Weiss whispered, her breathing shallow and quick.

"Oh Weiss, this is just the beginning." Blake crooned, sliding her hand up between Weiss' legs just far enough to find the hem of her pants. With a swift, practiced motion her fingers were beneath the hem, palm finding it's way between her legs once more as she touched the girl through her thin cotton panties.

"Ohhhh wow... " Weiss could barely contain herself, reaching down to place her hand over Blake's. Pushing gently on Blake's hand, Blake quickly got the message, applying a bit more pressure to Weiss as she wiggled her fingers lightly.

The girl practically melted in her lap, going limp as she pushed her legs further apart, giving Blake better access to her nether regions. Her head lolled to the side, skin flushed as tiny beads of sweat formed on her forehead. Blake took advantage of the new position to renew her vicious attack on the girl's throat, licking her from bare shoulder to just below her ear. Her saliva stuck to the girl, wetting her skin as Blake's teeth dragged across it, the temptation to sink her teeth into Weiss' shoulder nearly overwhelming her.

Weiss was putty in her hands now, a panting, red-faced mess. Feeling her own arousal beginning to reach the limits of what she could contain, she rocked her hips, trying to get whatever sensation she could as she pushed her crotch up against Weiss' ass. She wasn't in the best position for it, however, and the contact was frustratingly unsatisfactory.

"Every inch of you looks absolutely delectable." Blake murmured, feeling her fingertips growing sticky as she began tracing small circles with the pad of her finger between Weiss' legs. "I wonder how delicious you taste... "

That pulled a soft whimper from the girl, and Blake's heart hammered in her chest as she slipped her fingers slowly beneath the waistband of Weiss' panties. She moved slowly, making her intentions obvious, leaving lots of time for the girl to stop her if she was uncomfortable with the progression.

Weiss did nothing to stop her, instead encouraging her by rocking her hips suggestively.

So Blake pushed her hand down under Weiss' underwear, fingers touching Weiss' outer lips for the first time.

The touch was delicate, tentative and explorative. Blake took her time, trying her best to commit every detail to the memory of touch.

Weiss was clean shaven, not a trace of pubic hair on her. Her outer lips were soft beneath Blake's fingers, and as Blake slid her middle finger down between them, she felt a small rise at the beginning of her wet slit. It was here that she applied light pressure, moving her finger in small circles that had Weiss tensing up in her arms, hips beginning to buck as she rocked her hips against Blake's hand.

Ever teasing, Blake stopped her ministrations after only a handful of seconds, eager to continue her exploration. Sliding her finger further downward, Weiss' slick pussy lips gently parted under the gentle pressure of her finger, eventually granting her access to her tight entrance.

It was here that Blake paused, wondering if Weiss wanted to be penetrated. Uncertain what to do, Blake turned to Weiss for guidance, and the girl tilted her head back until she was leaning on Blake's shoulder.

"Be gentle." Was all Weiss whispered, her cheeks darkened with embarrassment and arousal, and it was all the encouragement Blake needed.

Weiss was plenty wet, and her arousal coated Blake's fingers. Starting with her middle finger, Blake began to slowly work her finger into Weiss, amazed at how tight Weiss felt around her.

Weiss trembled in her arms, soft moans of pleasure breaking the staccato rhythm of her choppy breathing.

"Wow... " Was all Blake could say, and Weiss snickered nervously as she shifted to get more comfortable in Blake's lap. As she leaned forward, her pelvic muscles tightened, gripping Blake's finger and making the raven-haired girl bite her lip in unbridled desire to taste the girl.

"Oh my god you're tight." Blake murmured, burying her face in Weiss' neck as she fought down the urge to pin the girl down to the bed and ravage her petite, lithe body.

Weiss relaxed a bit, and Blake was able to withdraw her finger almost all the way. Pausing for a second to let Weiss get used to the sensation, she began pushing her way inside once more, a bit deeper this time.

Weiss grabbed Blake's right arm, the one cupping her breast, and her nails dug into Blake's flesh.

"Oh wow that's incredible." Weiss' breathy moan was music to Blake's ears, prompting the girl to carry on.

"I want to taste you." Blake blurted out, unable to control herself as she languidly licked a wet trail up Weiss' throat, pausing as she felt Weiss' hammering pulse pound beneath her tongue.

"Wh-what?" Weiss stammered over her words, trying and failing to concentrate on what Blake had said as Blake's skilled hands blew her mind.

"I want to taste you. I want to eat you out." Blake spoke once more, loving the way Weiss' head tilted back in ill-concealed pleasure.

"A-are you sure?"

Blake nodded against Weiss' shoulder.

"Nothing would please me more." She purred, her voice low and svelte.

It was here that Weiss seemed to have some reservations, and Blake completely understood.

The revelation was new to Blake, surprising even herself. However, the desire was there, making itself known, and Blake would at least try to sate her curiosity.

"If you're sure... " Weiss' voice was low, uncertain, but another soft kiss from Blake just below her ear had her breathing in deeply, convinced that the faunus wanted nothing more.

Blake decided to convince Weiss through actions rather than words, and she released Weiss' chest, pulling her hand out of her pants long enough to slip her hands under Weiss' legs. Lifting the petite girl was easy, and Blake gently lifted her out of her lap, setting her down to her side.

Now laying on the bed, Weiss pressed her legs closed, looking up at Blake with uncertainty shining brightly in her vibrant blue eyes.

Blake smiled demurely, twisting over until she was leaning over the ex-heiress. Reaching up she gently caressed Weiss' cheek, her thumb passing over her lips before tucking an errant strand of hair behind her ear.

"Your lips are so soft." Blake murmured, liquid gold falling like the setting sun from sky blue eyes to warm, inviting lips. Leaning down, Blake slipped her hand behind Weiss' neck, cradling her gently.

"May I kiss you?" Blake breathed softly, words barely audible.

Weiss' breath caught in her throat, surprised by the request, but she nodded slowly, head dipping slightly as she stared up at Blake, transfixed by the raven-haired girl's sharp features.

Blake tilted her head to the side ever so slightly, closing the distance between them. Blue eyes fluttered closed as Blake touched her lips to Weiss, a gentleness in the touch that had Weiss reaching up to wrap her arms around Blake's shoulders, holding her needily.

Weiss seemed to relent immediately beneath Blake's lips, following dutifully as Blake lead. Weiss' lips were as soft as they looked, and tasted faintly like watermelon, not unpleasant.

Blake considered briefly deepening the kiss, but decided against it, another sweet treasure that she would save for later. For now she enjoyed the feeling of Weiss responding remarkably well to her, kissing her tenderly as if they'd done it a thousand times before.

When Blake pulled away, opening her eyes, Weiss was staring up at her, wide eyed and red faced. She still held Blake close to her, hands latched behind her neck beneath her curtain of ebony hair, and her chest rose and fell in time with Blake's own breathing.

During the kiss, Blake had forgotten that Weiss was bare-chested beneath her, her bra pulled down off her chest, but now her heaving chest caught Blake's eye as the girl tried to catch her breath. The bra was a distraction, one Blake wished to get rid of.

"Let's get rid of this thing." Blake slowly leaned back, and Weiss, in tune with her movements, clung tightly to her, letting Blake lift her up off the bed. Supporting Weiss' meager weight, Blake reached behind Weiss' back and searched for the clasp to her bra. Fingers finding it, she struggled for a second to undo the tiny thing, fingers shaking as Weiss pressed herself to Blake, nuzzling into her neck.

Finally she got it, and she pulled the straps off Weiss' shoulders, leaning forward and allowing the huntress to lay back down upon the bed. Weiss released her grasp on Blake's neck, and the bra was pulled from her, flung carelessly in some random direction across the room.

Now, Weiss turned her head to the side, unable to look at Blake. The bra, which had been just beneath her chest, had supported her breasts somewhat, giving them the illusion of size, but now that she lay flat on her back, her breasts seemed much smaller, laying flat against her chest. Self consciously, Weiss reached up to cross her arms over her chest.

"Aww, Weiss, don't do that." Blake murmured, gazing down at the girl. Weiss glanced sideways at her, lips pouting slightly.

"I wish they weren't so small." Weiss mumbled, displaying a level of self-doubt that Blake had hardly seen from the girl before.

"I think they're just the right size." Blake challenged lightly, causing Weiss to turn her head back to look up at Blake disbelievingly.

"There's barely anything there." Weiss retorted.

Blake reached down and gently grabbed Weiss' arm, pulling it off her chest and pinning it to the bed above her head.

"If there were nothing there, would I be able to make them feel so good?"

Without waiting for an answer, Blake lowered her mouth to Weiss' chest, flicking her tongue across her nipple. A sharp inhale of breath reached her ears, and Blake closed her eyes, focusing intently on the feeling of Weiss' chest beneath her tongue. Releasing Weiss' wrist, she brought her hand down to her chest, running her fingertips up her ribcage in a teasing, tickling manner before cupping the bottom of her breast, pushing it up and gently squeezing it as she swirled her tongue around the sensitive nipple.

Suddenly there were hands in Blake's hair, caressing her head, fingers clawing against her scalp as Weiss pressed her chest to Blake's mouth.

"Oh god... !" Weiss' breathless exclamation had Blake clutching Weiss' body tightly to her, possessively holding the girl tightly as she teased the nipple between dangerously sharp elongated fangs.

The pert, hardened nipple felt incredible beneath her tongue, the flesh of Weiss' breasts unimaginably soft as she suckled on as much of it as she could. Forehead pressed against Weiss' chest, she opened her mouth to catch her breath, switching to Weiss' other breast in a bid to not leave her unsatisfied.

Her hand came up to knead, gently at first, the breast her mouth had just left, the saliva soaked nipple sliding effortlessly between her fingers as her tongue danced around her other breast. The hands in her hair turned to fists, sharp tugging pains serving only to increase Blake's burning desire. Releasing her hold on Weiss' breast, she dragged her nails roughly down Weiss' ribcage to her navel, earning a loud, surprised half moan, half gasp as four light red scratches appeared on her ivory flesh.

Weiss cried out her name, and Blake's furry faunus appendages twitched, brushing against Weiss' clenched fists. With Weiss' right breast still in her mouth, Blake took her nipple between her teeth, passionately nipping it a bit harder than she meant to. A cry of pain and pleasure accompanied a sharp pull of Blake's hair, and Blake released her breast, pulling away to stare down at Weiss as she licked her lips hungrily.

Weiss bit her bottom lip, unable to look away from the predatory girl atop her, and the staring contest lasted only a moment before Blake attacked once more, this time setting her mouth upon Weiss' throat. Weiss relented, tilting her head to the side to allow Blake better access to her vulerable throat.

With no regard for the aftermath, Blake dragged sharp teeth across her shoulder, sucking harshly on the side of her throat as Weiss writhed in her arms. Not caring at all about the dark purple marks adorning the side of her throat, Blake trailed kisses up to her ear, where she nibbled tenderly upon her earlobe.

Weiss' hands once more found their way into Blake's hair, seemingly the only thing the huntress could find to hold. Blake didn't mind, however, and she took her time, lavishing kisses and lovebites upon Weiss as she worked her way slowly down to her chest once more.

This time, however, Blake kissed her way down between her breasts, her hot tongue leaving a wet trail down the middle of her body. Her tongue found the small dip of her belly button, and she couldn't resist grazing her flesh with her teeth, earning a small shiver from the girl beneath her.

As much as she wanted to dive lower, Blake knew the journey was almost as wonderful as the destination, so she detoured to the right, tongue gliding lazily over heated, impatient skin as she sought out Weiss' hips. Small moans of pleasure were interspersed with sharp gasps as Blake alternated between languid licks and sharp nips, and her hands, which were wrapped possessively around Weiss' narrow hips, holding her still, slid down to grope shamelessly at her behind, reveling in the soft feeling of Weiss' ass in her hands.

Whatever reservations Weiss had been feeling earlier had clearly faded, Blake noted with mild amusement, as a light pressure atop her head indicated, Weiss gently pushing Blake's head lower between her legs.

"Awfully impatient, aren't you?" Blake teased quietly, taking a swipe at her navel with her tongue.

Weiss trembled lightly, thighs tensing as she tried to press her legs together in an attempt to feel some pressure between her legs.

"I'm so turned on it hurts." Weiss admitted quietly. "Sorry, I didn't meant to... force you."

Blake hummed amusedly, giving Weiss' ass one last squeeze before sliding her hands up to Weiss' hips. Hooking her fingertips in the waistband of Weiss' pants, she began to slowly tug them down before pausing, glancing up from under long lashes to give Weiss a coy look.

"Are you sure?" Blake asked, dipping her head and pressing a kiss to Weiss' pussy through her pants. The scent of Weiss' arousal was intoxicating, and Blake closed her eyes, forgetting that she had asked Weiss a question as she pressed her nose to Weiss' crotch, inhaling deeply.

Weiss' scent was sharp, an enticing spice that beckoned her closer, inviting her to taste. Swallowing roughly, Blake attempted to control herself long enough to look up at Weiss, seeking her permission.

Weiss nodded once before tilting her head back, chest rising as she took a deep breath in anticipation. Blake eyed her chest for a moment, twin orbs of flesh rising and falling, temporarily entranced by her sensual curves as her nose was flooded by a sharp spike in Weiss' arousal.

Fingers clawed roughly at the waistband of her pants, tugging them down slowly as Weiss rocked her hips, encouraging her pants to slide down over wide hips. Staring transfixed as inch by tantalizing inch of her navel was revealed, Blake's ear twitched toward the door, nearly missing the approaching footsteps above the sound of Weiss' heavy breathing. Freezing with Weiss' pants halfway off her hips, her head jerked up as she stared wide eyed at Weiss, who looked at her questioningly, not hearing what Blake was able to.

"Someone's coming."

* * *

When Yang pushed through the hotel door, Ruby in tow, she was greeted by an odd sight. Blake was laying face down on the bed they shared, arms folded above her head and feet crossed at her ankles. Her raven hair was fanned out around her, and the sheets were incredibly messy, wrinkled and pulling off one side of the bed. The sound of a door shutting drew her attention to the other side of the room, just in time to see the bathroom door handle turning. A second later, the light flicked on, followed a moment later by running water.

"Blake?" Yang asked curiously, moving aside so Ruby could enter the room and shut the door, "Everything okay?"

Blake's faunus ears twitched, a clear sign that she had heard the question, but she stayed silent, ignoring the blonde. Used to her partner ignoring pretty much everyone and everything when the mood struck, Yang ignored the peculiar behaviour, instead moving over to the night table beside their bed, where she dropped her scroll and wallet. Sitting upon the bed, Yang leaned up against the headboard and pulled her knees to her chest, watching as Ruby moved about the room in a bid to tidy up the clothes she'd left strewn about the floor the night before.

Grabbing a book from the bedside table, Yang cracked it open to a dog-eared page, resting it against her knees and holding it open with her left hand as her right hand absent-mindedly found her partner's head, running her fingers through soft, silken ebony locks.

It was then that Blake reacted, slowly turning onto her side to face Yang.

"Hey Yang." Was the simple, quiet greeting, and Yang hummed her acknowledgement as Blake bowed her head to allow Yang to continue her slow ministrations.

"How was your day?" Yang asked lightly, eyes scanning the page for where she'd last left off.

Blake shrugged. "It was a day." She spoke vaguely, the answer just plain enough that Yang didn't bother pursuing any further details.

"Incredible." Yang teased lightly.

Both content with silence for two very different reasons, Blake shifted a bit closer, leaning up against the blonde as Yang ran her fingers through her hair and down her back, lifting her hand up to repeat the process over and over.

Weiss chose that moment to leave the bathroom, and as golden eyes snuck a look at her, Blake was instantly aware of the fact that although Weiss had put her shirt on and combed her hair, probably splashing cold water on her face until her skin was no longer red, she hadn't been able to find her bra, and her nipples were still rock hard, poking up beneath her shirt quite obviously.

Weiss refused to look in Blake's direction, instead making a line for Ruby's bed. Sitting upon it, she picked up her scroll, bringing it up to her face and staring at it steadfast. One arm crossed over her chest, hiding what was obvious only to those who were looking.

To say Weiss was upset was an understatement.

The silver-haired girl fumed, staring at SDC expense reports on her scroll in an attempt to calm her raging libido. She was still very much turned on, and if she let her thoughts stray too far, she would be blushing from head to toe in a flash.

The SDC reports hardly mattered to her anymore. When she chose to pursue hunting full time after graduating Beacon, she'd been asked to step down as next in line to inherit the company, and she'd done so happily, with much dignity. Now, she followed the company as more of a passing interest than out of any real duty.

Well, that, and it was prudent to follow the quarterly reports of all the companies that she held shares in. It was only common financial sense, really.

Sky blue eyes slid to the left against her will, and when she caught sight of Blake pressed up against Yang's side, the blonde stroking her hair as if they'd been lovers for years, an unfamiliar feeling welled up in the pit of her stomach, threatening to overwhelm her if she let it.

So she did her best to control it, returning her gaze back to her scroll and thumbing her way across the screen. Percentages and ratios slid past in a blur, until the black lettering on the white background morphed into Blake's raven locks laying against her porcelain skin, that sly look in her eyes entrancing Weiss more deeply than she ever thought possible...

Clenching her thighs together, Weiss shook her head, biting down on her bottom lip painfully until her mind was filled with nothing but the self-imposed aching of her bruised lip.

From the corner of her eye she saw Blake shift against Yang, hand reaching across Yang's lap to the table beside the bed. Her cheek pressed against Yang's chest as she strained, fingertips clawing for her scroll, yet Yang didn't seem to mind, taking advantage of the girl's closeness to pet her gently. Her hand reached up to Blake's head, startinng just behind her alert, raised ears. Dragging her fingers through her raven locks, Yang's hand slid down her back, ending at her hip where her hand stayed a moment, arm around Blake protectively. After a second, her hand lifted to repeat the process, each stroke like a breath of wind stoking the embers of Weiss' jealousy into a raging inferno.

Blake seemed to accomplish her goal, grabbing her scroll, and she relaxed, rolling onto her back and pushing herself up against Yang's side. Opening her scroll, she rapidly typed out something, though Weiss had no hope of seeing what from where she was, and she returned her gaze to her own scroll lest she get caught staring.

As she did, a message popped up at the top of her screen, Blake's emblem set as the icon to indicate who it was from.

 _Cover your neck somehow, if you don't want to be asked some very difficult questions._

Remembering the marks she'd seen in the mirror in the bathroom, Weiss froze, paralysed by indecision. If she made any effort to cover up her throat, it would be immediately obvious. There was no suitable scarf, turtleneck, or other piece of clothing that she could justify in this hot weather that would-

A peculiar thought struck her, and as casually as she could, Weiss reached up to undo the decorative hairpiece holding her hair up in her signature sidepony. Setting it aside, she raked her fingers through her hair, gently pulling it over her left shoulder and hiding her neck. As long as she remembered to keep it covered, problem solved, right?

"Hey Weiss?" Ruby's voice caught her attention, and Weiss lifted her head, surveying the warrior with a blank expression.

"Hm?"

Ruby, who was clutching a pile of clothes under her right arm, held a single, solitary item in her left.

"Is this your bra?"

* * *

It was the next day, the last of their days off before returning to the hunt. For this, Weiss was glad, as restlessness was beginning to set in. She hadn't been able to find a moment of alone time with Blake to finish what they'd started, and from the way she kept catching Blake looking at her, it was on the faunus' mind at least as often as it was on her own. While Weiss was naturally withdrawn from everyone, it seemed that Blake was able to release minute amounts of frustration with Yang, less than innocent moves disguised as friendly touching. Blake would push herself up against Yang, breasts against Yang's arm, peering over her shoulder as Yang showed her something on her scroll, or take the blonde's hand to lead her this way and that as they walked.

And the constant petting.

Blake seemed to revel in it. Any time they were lazing on their bed, planning out an activity or discussing plans, Blake was pressed up against Yang, the blonde's hand working ceaselessly as she stroked the raven-haired girl.

Now, Weiss was focused on packing her travel bag, reliving the struggle of deciding which items were important enough to make the cut, and which had to be left behind in the hotel for the next four days. It was always a struggle for Weiss; she preferred to travel light, having to carry her own pack, but she was in constant need of many items, some which Yang openly scoffed at, calling "an egregious luxury".

Weiss was honestly more surprised that Yang knew what 'egregious' meant.

Wrapping a few vials of dust up in a spare pair of panties, she stuffed it tightly into her travel bag before wrestling with the zipper, fighting to get it to close. Overall, she had cut down on the amount of stuff she deemed necessary compared to last time, but her pack still felt heavier than she would have liked.

But really, who knew what would come in handy over four days of hunting monsters in the wild?

"So what's everyone's plan for the last afternoon before we go hunting again?" Ruby asked, having long ago packed her travel bag. Ruby was a simple creature, with a body built for speed and a mind for destruction. As such, her needs were just as simple. Most of her gear revolved around fueling both her stomach and her weapon, and she was just as comfortable underneath a blazing afternoon sun as she was a torrential downpour. Hunting grimm was her singular focus while on a hunt, and pretty much everything else was secondary, including most comfort items. This included taking care of her hygiene, and Yang often packed extra to share with Ruby when the dried blood and dirt got to be too much for her teammates to bear.

Yang hefted her pack up off the floor and onto her bed, alleviating the strain on her back from bending over to tie it up. Using her weight to force in an extra thick sleeping roll into the top of her bag, she held it in with her elbow while she did up the straps with her other arm.

"I didn't really have anything planned." Yang spoke, glancing at her sister. "Did you?"

Ruby shrugged. "If no one objected, I thought it would be nice to go out to eat, somewhere nice, ya know? The four of us."

Blake's whole body perked up at the mention of food, her shoulders lifting as she straightened slightly. Turning her head toward Ruby, her ears flicked forward, standing at attention as her sharp golden eyes zeroed in on their leader.

"I could eat... " Blake spoke casually, her tone and her body language at odds with each other.

Yang laughed, gesturing to Blake.

"Well, I think Blake is on board." She said. Turning to Weiss, Yang raised a hand.

"What do you think, Weiss?"

Weiss considered it for a moment, then nodded slowly.

"It sounds like a fine idea." She finally agreed, a big grin spreading across Ruby's face at her agreement.

"Great!"

Yang finished with her bag, dropping it carelessly to the floor at the foot of her bed.

"And I was thinking that after dinner, we could come back and watch a movie together, as a way to wind down and relax before we set out tomorrow." Yang gestured to the two beds on opposite sides of the room.

"We could even push the beds together so we can all be comfortable, and the far wall is completely blank, perfect for our scroll's projection feature."

"I like the sound of that." Weiss was the first to speak, and her words got rapid nods of agreement.

"It's a plan then." Ruby raised a hand in the air, the more mature version of the jumping fist pumps she used to do when she was younger.

"I'm ready to leave whenever everyone else is." Blake observed, nudging her finished pack with her foot.

Yang moved toward the bathroom, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"Just give me twenty minutes, and I'll be ready."

Weiss rolled her eyes, busying herself with tidying up her space around the bed. Yang looked great, there was no way she needed another twenty minutes to do anything. Clad in one of Blake's white short sleeved shirts with a blue graphic across the chest and a pair of light, faded jeans, Yang had looked more than acceptable to go out to a casual meal. So what was with the delay?

And people thought _she_ was the drama queen, Weiss thought amusedly. Glancing at Blake, she gave the girl's outfit a onceover.

Her bow was back in place atop her head, nestled amongst beautiful raven locks. Her hair caught the light, shining so smoothly that Weiss was beginning to understand why Yang was always touching it. It looked inviting to the touch, accepting of a delicate stroke or mischevious tug.

Around her neck was a thin black scarf, loosely draped and dangling down to expose her neck. A black long sleeved deep V neck shirt, with the sleeves pulled up to her forearms, covered her torso, exposing two black strips of leather wrapped around her right wrist. Black skin tight jeans with slashes exposing bare skin in the thighs were her pants of choice today, with high-top black sneakers with purple laces rounding out her decidedly casual outfit.

Ruby was still rocking knee high combat boots, complemented by red to black gradient tights. a black skirt edged in red hung down to mid thigh, a thin, grey belt encircling her waist more for style than practicality. A black sleeveless muscle shirt would have shown off her well toned biceps and shoulders if they weren't covered by a dark red leather jacket.

Weiss wouldn't mind if Ruby lost the jacket at some point this evening. The girl was a looker, but still self conscious enough to be covering up more than strictly necessary. Her long hair was unbound, falling down her back and over her shoulders in razor straight strands.

Weiss herself had chosen to go a little more formal for today's wear, and she decided that it would be more than acceptable for a team dinner tonight. A white, open toed shoe with a mild heel accentuated her dainty feet, and her calves lead up to bare thighs, modestly covered by a charcoal grey skirt not unlike her partner's. Her upper body was covered by a gradient shirt, charcoal grey to match her skirt at the bottom, and fading to white at the top. It had a plunging neckline, just enough so to tease the edges of her red bra, and around her neck hung a glittering thin silver chain. A teardrop pendant hung from the chain beset with a small, shiny diamond. A bangle around her right wrist caught the light if tilted just so, and a thin ring around her pointer finger was studded with small rose colored diamonds, five of them in an arc around the exterior of the ring.

Her hair was loose tonight, draped over her left shoulder to hide the marks Blake had left on her the day previous. Her makeup was minimal, traditional blue eyeshadow and some winged eyeliner.

Not too long after the rest of the team had declared themselves ready, Yang emerged from the bathroom, declaring herself also ready to go.

Her long yellow mane, normally unbound, was tied up in a high ponytail, the resulting cascade of hair more voluminous than it had ever been. A dark purple bandana, once again borrowed from Blake, encircled her head, tied just above her forehead and keeping errant strands of blonde out of her face. Her slender neck was exposed, usually hidden by her hair, and it drew the eye, the way it lead down to broad shoulders and a well endowed chest. A yellow tube top barely covered the important bits, and over that, a loosely fitting orange muscle shirt similar to her sister's covered everything else.

Barely.

The color gradient darkened as Weiss' gaze descended, and her short shorts, a dark brown in color not unlike her huntress jacket, left her thighs exposed for anyone willing to look. Her long, fit legs seemed to go down forever, finally ending barefoot. As it was another beautiful summery day, the idea of going barefoot was enticing, but not something Weiss was willing to entertain, certainly not where food was concerned.

"Ready?" Yang asked, slipping her bare feet into a pair of black high-top sneakers similar to Blake's.

The team nodded their agreement, and various wallets, clutches, and scrolls were grabbed, the four girls making their way toward the door.

"So where are we eating?" Blake asked curiously. All four girls looked at each other.

And then the argument began.

* * *

It was hours later when they pushed their way through the hotel room door, chatting amicably about their evening out. They had eventually settled on a casual surf-n-turf style restaurant, providing the chance for delicious seafood for Blake, and just the right amount of charred, seared meat for Yang. Ruby was a human vacuum, the antithesis of Weiss, and was happy with whatever was put in front of her. Weiss had settled for a pricey dish consisting of an assortment of exotic delicacies, a bottle of dry red playing accompaniment to both the food and the girls around her.

Now, Yang threw herself onto her bed, sighing contentedly as she pulled her shirt up to rub at her taut stomach.

"We need to eat like that more often." The blonde commented, to no one in particular.

Ruby, passing by the bed, reached out and poked her sister's stomach.

"I dunno, too much of that and you'll get fatter than you already are."

Quicker than Ruby was expecting, Yang lashed out, wrapping her arms around her sister's waist despite the surprised squeal that threatened to deafen her.

"Think I'm fat, huh sis?" Yang playfully slammed Ruby down upon the bed, the slender reaper giggling as the bed bounced her up and down upon the mattress. Rolling onto her back, Ruby reached her arms up over her head, her shirt hiking up enough to reveal her own stomach. Hands clutching around until her fingers closed upon the corner of a pillow, she brought it to bear upon her older sister, beating her mercilessly with it as the blonde raised her arms up to block the vicious attack.

"Hey, no fair! No weapons!" Yang yelled, rolling off the bed and jumping to her feet. She took a few steps back, out of range of her sister's makeshift weapon. Now with the bed to herself, Ruby spread out, a smug smirk on her face.

"Not like you're gonna do anything about it." Ruby taunted.

Spinning in place, Yang dashed toward Weiss' bed, snatching a small white pillow from against the headboard.

"Think again!" Yang leapt toward Ruby, raising the pillow up above her head and getting ready to bring it down as hard as she could upon the gloating girl.

"Oh sh-!" Wide eyed, Ruby rolled out of the way of the attack at the last moment, the pillow striking an empty bed as Ruby rolled off the edge of the bed to land on her hands and knees. Popping up, pillow still in her hand, she swung it sideways, catching Yang clear across the side of the face before she could recover.

"Oof! Damn you Ruby!"

Suddenly two small throw pillows pilfered from the loveseat against the far wall struck Ruby, one in the chest, and one in the face. All eyes turned to see Blake standing by the couch, arm outstretched and a raised eyebrow daring Ruby to retaliate.

"Yang is still my partner." Blake shrugged in explanation, before grabbing the last two pillows and drawing her arm back.

Originally Weiss wasn't going to stoop to such levels of foolishness, but if Blake was willing to play along, it couldn't be that bad, right? Plus, it did look kind of fun...

Spotting an opportunity, Weiss uncrossed her arms and lunged toward Blake, catching the faunus girl off guard as she plowed bodily into the girl. Lifting her clear off her feet, Weiss bodied the girl onto the far bed, the one Weiss shared with Ruby.

"Two on one was playing dirty." Weiss copied Blake's shrug, pinning the surprised girl down to the bed. Sky blue eyes met enticing gold, and for a moment Weiss forgot what she was doing and why Ruby and Yang were yelling bloody murder behind her.

Then the pillow struck her in the back of the head, and she turned to see Yang grinning maniacally at her, Ruby in a headlock and struggling to free herself.

Taking advantage of the distraction, Blake forced her arms up above her head as high as they would go. Weiss, her hands still wrapped around Blake's wrists, was forced to dip her face down next to Blake's unable to overcome the faunus' brute strength and pull herself back up.

"Two on one is the most fun a girl can have." Blake whispered, before sticking her tongue out and licking a wet, slobbering path up Weiss' face.

"Blake, gross!" Weiss shrieked, instantly letting go of Blake's wrists in favor of wiping Blake's spit off her cheek. Laughing, Blake pushed the huntress aside, reversing their positions with little effort.

Knowing better than to lean over her opponent though, Blake used her knees to pin Weiss' wrists down, sitting on her hips in a way that would keep the lighter girl from trying to buck her off.

"Still have Ruby?" Blake asked, looking over her shoulder at Yang. Yang nodded, reaching up to mess up Ruby's already wild hair.

"And I have Weiss. Blake and Yang are once more victorious." The faunus announced dryly, smirking down at Weiss as the girl glared up at her, to little effect.

"Whatever." Weiss spat a chunk of hair out of her mouth, refusing to look away from Blake despite the girl silently gloating in her victory. "Let's just watch whatever stupid movie Yang has picked out."

Blake was slow to get off Weiss, taking her time to savour her victory. While Yang merely released her little sister, moving toward the minifridge to grab a drink, Blake leaned forward over Weiss, much further than necessary as she shifted her weight back. Slowly lifting one leg off Weiss' hips, she used her left hand to steady herself, conveniently grabbing Weiss' chest. A gentle squeeze had Weiss tripping over her words, but the touch was done as swiftly as it had began, Blake sliding her hand down Weiss' body before releasing her, standing up beside the bed and glancing casually around to see if anyone had noticed anything.

It didn't look like they had.

Weiss stood up beside her, refusing to look at her. Straightening her shirt, she smoothed out the wrinkles in a bid to return some decency to her appearance, and Blake smirked, glancing sideways at Weiss as each pass her hands made down the front of her shirt in an attempt to smooth out the wrinkles merely resulted in pulling her shirt down further and further, exposing her chest more and more with every motion.

Suddenly there was a hand on her rear, and Blake stiffened, knowing she'd been caught.

"Perv." Weiss murmured, before pinching her ass, _hard._

Stifling down a curse, Blake bit her lip as Weiss walked away, hips swaying side to side because she _knew_ Blake would be watching.

"Let's push the beds together!" Yang clapped her hands together, then gestured toward Blake, who was still standing near Weiss' bed.

"If you push this way, and Rubes and I push this one that way, we can keep the beds toward the middle of the room, and project the movie onto the far wall."

Nodding her agreement, Blake tucked a strand of hair behind her human ear before moving to the far side of the bed. Leaning over, her fingers found the metal frame, and flexing her quads, she planted her feet, giving the bed a mighty shove.

It skidded easily, pushing over toward Yang as the blonde and her sister did the same, scraping the bed across the floor until they met in the middle, touching.

"Awesome!" Yang leapt onto the bed before anyone else could, spreading out as wide as she could, pleased to find that she couldn't touch an edge.

"We should have done this forever ago!" The blonde sat up, beckoning her teammates onto the bed. "Seriously, this is great."

Blake needed no second invitation, crawling on her hands and knees toward the blonde in the center of the bed. Pulling all the pillows toward the center, Blake spent a minute making herself comfortable before laying on her back, on Yang's left.

"C'mon Weiss." Golden eyes lifted to find sky blue, hidden mirth turning them the brightest gold Weiss had seen in a while.

Ruby beat her to the punch though, diving onto the bed and kicking under the covers as she cuddled up to Yang's right side.

"Still room for you, Weiss." Ruby patted the bed beside her, holding the blanket open.

"Lots of room, actually. This is gonna be the best sleep of my life."

Weiss reluctantly crawled onto the bed, laying next to Ruby but making no attempt to press up against her as tightly as she and Blake were to Yang.

Yang, for her part, welcomed the attention, reaching up above her head to set her scroll up on the ledge of the headboard, leaning at a slight angle against the wall. Pressing play on the holo-screen, the scroll shot forth a bright burst of light, displaying the opening of a randomly chosen movie against the far wall across from them.

There was much shuffling as they all worked to get comfortable, the shifting of one throwing another out of balance, and vice versa as they all moved to find a position they liked. By the time the opening credits had played, Yang was laying on her back with her head propped up against the headboard, Blake curled tightly into her left side, Yang's left arm around her shoulders and twirling a lock of her raven hair around her finger. Ruby was stretched out on her back as well along Yang's right side, head on Yang's shoulder.

Weiss, to her chagrin, found the most comfortable position to be spooning her leader, pressed tightly up against Ruby's side, her head resting on Ruby's chest. Ruby didn't seem to mind, and had even seemed to adopt her older sister's affectations toward Blake, running her fingers through Weiss' hair and stroking her gently.

It was all very peaceful, and incredibly comfortable.

Weiss wasn't really interested in watching a movie. She wasn't even sure which one Yang had picked, and she didn't recognize the opening scenes. She had missed the title card while everyone was trying to get comfortable, but none of this bothered her as her head was lifted up and down by Ruby's soft breathing.

What Weiss hadn't foreseen was the ache that was quickly developing in her right shoulder, having laid her arm on her side to avoid crowding Ruby. It was a rather uncomfortable position, and although she tolerated it for a few moments, it quickly got the best of her.

"Do you mind if I put my arm on you?" Weiss whispered, tilting her head up to look at Ruby.

Ruby glanced down at her, then smiled, shaking her head. "Go for it."

Weiss reached over, wrapping her arm around Ruby's hips, fingertips brushing against bare skin where her shirt was riding up.

"Thanks."

Ruby said nothing, but continued to stroke Weiss' hair.

It wasn't long before it became apparent what kind of movie it was. The volume ramped up as the movie increased in intensity, gunshots and explosions filling the screen as Yang stared, completely rapt.

Weiss closed her eyes for a moment, her interest in the movie at an all time low. Instead she concentrated on the feeling of Ruby's hand running through her hair, fingertips brushing against her shoulder and trailing down her arm. It was a foreign feeling, but not uncomfortable, and Weiss was surprised to find that she could get used to this kind of closeness with her teammates.

Just then, Ruby's hand fell away from her shoulder, to her back. Sneaky fingers traced random patterns on her back through her shirt, and in lieu of watching the movie, Weiss tried to figure out if the patterns were truly random, or poorly drawn caricatures. Once or twice she thought she felt a letter being drawn, but she couldn't tell, and she began copying Ruby, sliding her finger across Ruby's stomach and hip and trying to match the red-headed girl's motions.

Picking up on Weiss' attentiveness, Ruby changed her pace, slowing down and exaggerating her motions. Slowly, Weiss began to realize that Ruby was tracing her way through the alphabet, clearly as disinterested in the movie as Weiss was. Weiss copied her movements, tracing letter after letter on her warm skin.

Ruby tapped her twice, then began tracing out another letter. Then another. Two more, and Weiss rolled her eyes, realizing that Ruby had started spelling swears on her back.

 _So mature..._ Weiss tilted her head back to look up at Ruby, the silent question, _Really?_ evident on her face. Ruby stuck her tongue out at her, then returned her gaze to the movie, hand falling still on Weiss' back for a moment.

Weiss studied the girl for a moment, the lights from the movie illuminating her face in an oddly beautiful way. Her vibrant silver eyes shone brightly in the light, a gorgeous hue that Weiss was sure no one would ever be able to replicate. Sighing to herself, Weiss turned her head back toward the movie playing on the wall in front of them, and just then something caught her attention. Shifting her head again on Ruby's chest, she was surprised to feel Ruby's hardened nipples through her shirt.

Was Ruby turned on with Weiss' head on her chest?

The thought intrigued Weiss more than anything, and she tilted her head up once more to study the girl, who resolutely refused to look at her. Weiss had the feeling that it was the friction of her cheek against Ruby's chest that was turning her on, so she slyly moved her head around a bit more, feigning wanting to find a more comfortable spot as she inched her way up Ruby's body. Instead of her cheek resting against Ruby's chest, now her lips were millimeters way from the hard nipples poking up underneath her shirt, and Weiss was certain that Ruby was painfully aware of the fact.

 _This is payback for getting off on me._ Weiss thought, thoroughly enjoying whatever discomfort she might be putting her leader through. With her mind on the activity that Ruby had performed on her, Weiss realized that she was laying in a very similar situation. Her heart jumped in her chest at the thought, and she realized she could have a lot of fun with Ruby in this position, if she wanted.

Carefully, ever so casually, Weiss lifted her right leg, scooting a bit closer to Ruby and putting her right leg over Ruby, effectively straddling Ruby's body. Nuzzling up against the girl, Weiss let her lips ghost over Ruby's nipple, earning a poorly suppressed shudder from the girl for her actions.

Now certain that Ruby was turned on, Weiss began rubbing circles on her stomach once more, each innocent circle leading her further and further down her stomach until her finger was brushing against the waistband of Ruby's tights.

Still, she kept her eyes glued to the movie, looking but not seeing. Gently, ever so innocently, Weiss pushed her hips against Ruby's leg, grinding her pelvis against Ruby's thigh. Once, that was it, and then she relaxed, even as Ruby tensed beside her.

They stayed like that for a while, each observing the other while pretending to watch the movie. Weiss still traced lazy circles on Ruby's tight stomach, her fingertips rising and falling over her lightly defined abs.

At some point Ruby must have wanted to see how far Weiss was willing to go. With her left hand, she reached down underneath the blankets and grabbed the hem of her tights, pulling them down a bit to expose more skin. Not enough to be indecent, but enough to test Weiss.

Weiss responded immediately, sliding her fingers down the newly exposed skin until they reached spandex once more. This low, Weiss could feel just how smooth Ruby was, an indication that she had shaved recently.

Ruby's breathing was slightly deeper than normal. Without paying attention to her specifically, it would have been hard to notice, but with her ear to Ruby's chest, Weiss picked up on the deeper breathing almost immediately.

Her leader was turned on.

Ruby was turned on, by Weiss.

It was an odd feeling, Weiss thought, knowing she was responsible for the way Ruby was feeling, but there was an odd bit of pride there as well.

With that thought in mind, Weiss' fingertips slid from skin to spandex, heading south slowly enough to tease, to drive the redhead wild with impatience. Having learned very recently from Blake however, just how incredible anticipation could be, Weiss didn't go all the way, choosing instead to apply mild pressure with her fingertips to her pubic mound. Ruby's breath caught in her throat for a second, her heartbeat exploding into a wild, staccato beat.

Tracing her way back up, Weiss slipped her hand underneath Ruby's shirt. Climbing steadily, she stopped only when her hand was resting atop Ruby's left breast.

Of course Ruby wasn't wearing a bra.

Ruby was visibly excited now, biting her bottom lip to stifle wanting moans as she tried her best to focus on the images flashing before her eyes. It was nearly impossible to focus, however, as Weiss began massaging her breast, thumb and forefinger gently pinching a pert nipple between them. Ruby's breasts were bigger than Weiss', but not by a lot. Smaller than Blake's for comparison, they were neat handfuls that fit nicely in Weiss' palm, warm globes of flesh that Weiss was sure were large enough to avoid disappearing completely should Ruby lay flat on her back.

Weiss got the sudden urge to replace her hand with her mouth, wanting to take Ruby's breast into her mouth, suckling and biting on the supple flesh, tasting her as Blake had tasted Weiss before.

With Ruby laying right next to her older sister, however engrossed she might be with her action film and it's loud sounds, it didn't seem like a great idea, so Weiss resigned herself to small touches, slow actions, and sneaky glances.

That was, until Ruby casually reached down, and in one smooth, fluid motion, pulled her pants and panties down to her thighs beneath the blankets, doing it innocently and obviously enough that it was thought she were merely adjusting her skirt.

Weiss tilted her head back just a bit, just enough to glance first up at Ruby, disbelievingly, then over to Yang, who was staring wide eyed at the far wall, completely out of tune with what was going on around her.

Weiss slowly, painfully slowly, pulled her hand away from Ruby's chest, sliding her hand down the scythe-wielder's tight body, counting her ribs, ghosting over her belly button, and finally pausing at her navel. Weiss didn't have to look up to feel Ruby nodding almost imperceptibly, cheek brushing against the top of Weiss' head.

With that permission, Weiss slipped her hand down between her leader's legs, marveling at how hot and wet she was. Weiss tentatively touched her slit, teasing it with the tip of her middle finger, and Ruby raised her hips toward Weiss' hand. Weiss pulled her hand away just as quickly though, teasing the poor girl, and was rewarded when Ruby pinched the back of Weiss' neck with her right arm.

Burying a smirk against Ruby's chest, Weiss ran her finger up and down Ruby's wet slit, feeling Ruby's arm tighten around her shoulders in response.

Weiss could do this forever, teasing the poor girl to within an inch of her life, but knowing how frustrating it felt like, Weiss decided enough was enough. Locating the red-head's entrance, she slowly sunk a finger into her, enthralled at the heat between Ruby's legs.

Ruby, for her part, stifled her reaction pretty well, timing a sharp intake of breath with an explosion on screen. Pushing her legs a bit further apart, she was limited by her proximity to both Weiss and her sister. Her body begged for more, but with Weiss' hand squeezed between her thighs, there was only so much the silver-haired girl could do.

So she began pumping as discreetly as she could, being careful not to rock the bed or make a sound as she thrust her finger in and out of Ruby.

Suddenly Yang glanced at Ruby, and Ruby clenched her thighs, trapping Weiss' hand and freezing the girl's ministrations.

"You following the movie so far?" Yang asked, looking from Ruby to Weiss curiously.

Ruby nodded, not trusting herself to speak, but Weiss managed to wield some very real irritation at being interrupted, merely changing the context.

"I almost never know what's going on with these dumb action movies, Yang." Weiss spoke irritatedly, and it was such a typical response for the girl that Yang chuckled, looking forward once more.

After a moment Ruby unclenched her thighs, indicating that she wanted Weiss to continue, but a growing feeling in the pit of Weiss' stomach had a different idea, a growing desire that she needed to fulfill.

Pulling her finger out of Ruby, she carefully extracted her hand. Bringing her finger up to her mouth, she tilted her head back, looking Ruby square in the eye before sticking her finger in her mouth as far as it would go, wrapping her lips around it and sucking gently.

Weiss had never seen Ruby so wide eyed, skin flushed with need, desire warring with common sense as she tried to hold herself back.

The taste on her finger was not something she'd ever experienced before, but it wasn't bad. Different, that was certain, but not bad. There was a certain thrill to it knowing that she was tasting Ruby, and that thrill excited her, dared her to go further than she had before.

Licking her finger once more for good measure, her hand slipped back beneath the blanket and returned to Ruby's heated sex. Instead of fingering her, however, Weiss found the small nub at the crest of her labia, her clit, and began to rub it in small circles, varying her pressure as she gauged Ruby's reaction.

It wasn't long before Ruby was clutching her so tightly to avoid trembling that her nails were breaking skin, and Weiss slowly reduced her minsitrations, not wanting Ruby to get off so easily. Keeping her turned on but unsatiated would heighten her eventual release, something that Weiss found herself looking forward to.

"I hate you." Ruby whispered almost soundlessly, her head bowed as close to Weiss as she could get.

In response, Weiss applied a bit of pressure to her clit, and Ruby hissed quietly, cursing Weiss' name even as Yang glanced at her once more.

"Everything okay?"

Ruby nodded slowly, keeping her gaze trained on the screen in front of her.

"Weiss accidentally pinched me when she adjusted her position, is all. Nothing to worry about."

Yang nodded wordlessly, already looking back toward the movie. Weiss hadn't been paying attention, but she guessed they likely had half an hour to forty-five minutes left before the end of the movie, and she planned to make it count.

Blake knew exactly what Weiss was doing with Ruby, and the thought of it made her antsy, wanting more than anything to join in. They were halfway through the movie, and she hadn't worked up the courage to make a move on her blonde partner, so if Weiss and Ruby went to bed tonight, Blake would have to listen to them fuck each other silly while she grew more and more frustrated.

Turning more on her side, Blake put her hand on Yang's stomach. The blonde smiled down at her, then reached out and put her hand on Blake's leg, leaving it there before returning her attention to the movie.

It was a start, Blake knew, but she was after a lot more than that. Deciding an aggressive, obvious stance was the best bet, Blake ignored the movie in favor of placing soft kisses on Yang's shoulder, catching the blonde off guard. Yang glanced down at her, back at the movie, then back at Blake once more, wide eyed as she realized what the faunus was doing. Still, though, she asked;

"What are you doing?" Yang whispered, her voice barely audible against the background of the movie.

Blake waved her off, readjusting her position to more comfortably lavish kisses on the girl. Several kisses landed on her bicep, trailing down her arm to the crook of her elbow, and back up again, her tongue tracing the groove where bicep met shoulder. It was tantalizingly inviting, and Blake wasted no time in placing soft kisses on every available inch of skin.

Yang giggled despite herself, the feeling of Blake's soft lips ghosting across her skin making her quite ticklish.

"Can I help you?" Yang asked once more, Blake having to lean in to hear her. No doubt Yang didn't want to distract Ruby and Weiss from what she thought was the two of them attentatively watching the movie.

Blake reached up and grabbed a fistful of Yang's shirt, roughly pulling the blonde down to her level. Forcing her mouth against the surprise blonde, Blake kissed her roughly, not caring if Weiss and Ruby realized what they were doing, or if they were interrupted.

"Yes, you can." Blake replied, separating their lips just long enough to answer Yang before crashing their lips together again. Yang was a bystander for only a moment, before springing into action, her mouth moving against Blake's in perfect time as she reciprocated the kiss.

Still Blake pulled on Yang's shirt, and Yang had no choice but to follow as Blake rolled onto her back, pulling the blonde on top of her. Yang, supporting her weight over Blake with her arms on both sides of Blake's head, kissed the faunus fiercely.

On the other side of the bed Ruby and Weiss paused, glancing at each other before staring at the two rolling around on the bed, movie apparently forgotten.

"Might as well." Ruby muttered, rolling over and pushing Weiss down on her back onto the bed. Before the huntress could protest, Ruby leaned down and kissed Weiss on the mouth, placing a hand on the girl's stomach and holding her down in place.

Weiss resisted for only a moment, her futile struggle against the stronger girl melting away as desire overcame her initial embarrassment. Dainty hands came up and threaded through long dark locks, clutching the back of Ruby's head as the scythe-wielder deepened the kiss, her tongue plunging deep into Weiss' mouth and dominating her completely. Weiss could only whimper quietly as Ruby's hand slid from her stomach to between her legs, flipping her skirt up and cupping her firmly through her panties.

Ruby finally released Weiss' lips, allowing the shorter girl to catch her breath, heart racing. Ruby wasn't satisfied, however, and she nuzzled her face against Weiss' cheek, forcing her head to the side before ravaging her neck, sharp nips and wet licks evoking pleasured moans from the ex-heiress.

"Hmm? Someone already got to you?" Ruby murmured, spotting the still fresh bruises along the side of her throat.

Weiss tilted her head to the left in an attempt to cover them up, embarrassed, and she inadvertently ended up looking straight at Blake, who glanced sideways at her, smirking, before pushing Yang's shirt up to beneath her breasts and baring her stomach. Lowering her head, the faunus lazily licked a wet path from navel to belly button, pausing there to swirl her tongue around the tiny indentation before continuing up to her sternum.

Ruby followed Weiss' gaze, and when she saw the saucy smirk on Blake's face, a grin spread across her own.

"Oh, Weiss... bad girl." Ruby murmured, dipping her head once more. Soft red lips latched onto Weiss' shoulder, sucking gently as Ruby worked to leave her own marks upon the demure huntress.

Weiss writhed beneath her, hips rolling up in an attempt to find something to grind against, any way to relieve the pressure building inside her, begging for release.

Ruby responded in kind, pushing harder with her hand and beginning to work it up and down, the pressure and friction proving to be too much for Weiss as a loud moan escaped her. Ruby released her tight grip on Weiss' neck to grin, thoroughly pleased with the sounds Weiss couldn't contain.

Weiss found that opportunity to grab Ruby's face, pulling her in for another heated kiss. This time Weiss put up a better fight, and Ruby moaned softly as Weiss gently bit down on her bottom lip, tugging on it lightly before releasing it in favor of deepening the kiss.

Ruby leaned back, forcing Weiss to follow to maintain the kiss. As Weiss sat up, Ruby's hands found the hem of her shirt, pulling it up and over her head, breaking the kiss momentarily as the shirt passed between them. As soon as it was off, Ruby clawed at Weiss' back, undoing the bra and sliding it off her arms.

Weiss threw it across the room, unmindful of the direction, and she was about to resume kissing Ruby when she paused, an unfamiliar look on Ruby's face stunning her into stillness.

Ruby's silver eyes were dark with desire, lowered slightly as she stared down at Weiss' bare chest. Biting her bruised bottom lip, Ruby stared transfixed as Weiss' chest heaved up and down with each impassioned breath.

"Perfect." Was all Ruby whispered before she reached out, wrapping her left hand around Weiss' throat. Leaning forward, she gave the silver-haired girl a light shove, pushing the girl down onto her back on the bed. Wasting absolutely no time, Ruby followed, her mouth descending to Weiss' chest quicker than the girl had ever thought possible.

Ruby's tongue was just as skilled as Blake's, although Weiss wasn't sure if that was because Ruby had previous experience, or if it was because her nipples were very sensitive, her body reacting instantly to the warm, wet tongue flicking across her hardened pink nipple.

Either way, Weiss found herself surrendering to the girl, arching her back and pushing her chest out. Ruby took advantage of that, wrapping her arms around Weiss' back, clutching the girl tightly to her.

Ruby was definitely a lot rougher than Blake, although Weiss couldn't find it in herself to complain. The way Ruby switched from one breast to another and back again, fingers digging into soft, supple flesh, nails leaving scratches in porcelain skin, every bit of her frantic, feverish behaviour only served to turn Weiss on more than she'd ever been before, lost in the way Ruby seemed to worship her body.

Ruby's enthusiastic roughness extended to her love bites, and Weiss winced as Ruby's teeth bit down upon her sensitive nipple, not hard enough to draw blood, but enough to send a thrill through her, a shiver cascading down her back like a bucket of ice water at the thought of Ruby dominating her so completely and having the power to cause her immense physical pain if she so chose.

Giving herself over to the only partner she'd ever trusted with her life was stimulating in it's own right, moreso than she would have ever thought possible.

With typical Ruby quickness, she didn't linger. After thoroughly torturing Weiss' sensitive breasts with her tongue and teeth, she continued south, growling in frustration as she realized that Weiss was still wearing her skirt and panties. Leaning back and surveying the slightly sweaty, saliva- soaked girl beneath her, Ruby took a deep breath in an attempt to calm her racing heart. Weiss stared back silently, arms folded behind her head.

It lasted but a moment, daring silver sinking into ocean blue, and then the moment was gone. Ruby began tearing her own clothing off, absolutely disregarding her sister and Blake mere feet from her on the same bed.

"Skirt off. Now." Ruby demanded, peeling her shirt off and running her hands through her hair. Letting it fall down her back, her hands found the waistband of her own tights, and with one smooth motion she pulled them off, thumbs hooked into her panties and pulling them off at the same time. They landed on the floor beside the bed, instantly forgotten.

Weiss was a bit slower, and Ruby bit back an animalistic growl of impatience. Reaching out she grabbed the offending garments, tugging them off the lithe girl beneath her, throwing them over her shoulder before placing a hand on both of Weiss' knees.

"You're mine now." Ruby whispered, pushing Weiss' legs apart until her core was exposed to Ruby. Weiss covered her face with one arm, the other moving down to cover her nether region, but Ruby was having none of it. Kneeling down and settling in on her stomach, she pulled Weiss' hand away as she began dropping small, chaste kisses on the insides of her spread thighs, working her way down to between Weiss' legs a lot more slowly than she would have liked. The animalistic desire surging through her wanted to dive right for the prize, Weiss' enticing wet core, but she knew better than that, wanting to make sure that Weiss wasn't overwhelmed and had time to decide if she was okay with what Ruby was doing or not.

Weiss definitely seemed okay with it though, pushing her hips up toward Ruby's face. Snickering quietly, Ruby ran her tongue over her teeth in anticipation as her arms wrapped around Weiss' legs, keeping her thighs spread. Slowly she leaned down, sticking her tongue out and licking a long, slow path up between Weiss' legs.

The reaction was instant, Weiss trying and failing to suppress a heated moan as her body tensed. Her stomach tightened, pushing her hips further toward Ruby, and the girl welcomed it as she parted her lips, placing her mouth over Weiss' clit. Finding the little nub with her tongue, she pressed lightly against it, sucking gently as she flicked her tongue back and forth.

Beside her, Yang tilted her head to the side, chest rising and falling with each impassioned breath as glazed eyes caught sight of Weiss beside her. The girl was thoroughly enjoying Ruby's face between her legs, lost in her own world as pleasure flooded her body.

Blake leaned up to take Yang's earlobe between her teeth, nibbling on it gently as her left hand slid down the blonde's body. Yang closed her eyes, letting Blake take the lead as deft fingers effortlessly popped open the button on the front of her short shorts. Grabbing the waistband of her shorts, Blake tugged them down, releasing Yang's earlobe and kissing her neck as she worked to remove the very tight shorts.

Yang giggled, earning a growl of frustration from Blake, and the blonde reached down with both hands, working the tight garments over her tight glutes and down toned thighs.

"I didn't think you'd have such a hard time getting me out of my clothes." Yang whispered, reaching up to caress Blake's cheek. Blake snapped her head to the side, surprising Yang as she caught one of Yang's fingers between her teeth, biting down just hard enough to make Yang inhale sharply. Staring down at the blonde as her tongue swirled and twisted around the blonde's finger, Blake slowly released the captured digit.

"I have no idea how you fit those jeans over that ass of yours." Blake replied cheekily. Yang chuckled, reaching up with both hands and wrapping them around Blake's throat. Pulling the girl down, Yang kissed her softly on the lips.

"It takes work, maybe you can help me sometime."

Blake's eyes fluttered closed as Yang kissed her, the feeling of Yang's hands around her throat sending her heartrate and arousal skyrocketing.

"Oh god yes... " Blake couldn't suppress a pleasured moan, and Yang's light grip temporarily slackened, the blonde caught off guard by her response. Shaking her head, Blake opened her eyes, piercing gold holding surprised lilac.

"No, tighter." Blake murmured, sliding a hand down between Yang's legs. Only her jeans had been discarded, and now Blake could feel the girl's arousal through her damp panties.

"Are you- "

Blake silenced the questioning blonde with another kiss, beginning to rub Yang through her panties as she silently implored the girl to comply with her desires. Small rhythmic circles between Yang's legs had the girl slowly getting wetter, and the blonde responded by deepening the kiss, slowly tightening her grip around Blake's throat. The raven-haired girl moaned weakly, her free hand coming up to caress the side of Yang's face. With her left hand still between Yang's legs, she pushed the girl's panties aside, her fingers making contact with slick flesh for the first time. Yang broke the kiss to tilt her head back, her breathing quickening as Blake's fingers sought out her tight entrance. Starting with two fingers, Blake pushed her fingers in as deeply as she could.

The reaction was as she'd hoped; Yang bit her bottom lip, body tensing as she spread her legs further to allow Blake better access to her core. Her whole body tightened up as Blake curled her fingers inside Yang, even her grip, and as Blake found herself beginning to struggle to breathe, her own arousal couldn't be ignored any longer. Leaning down until her mouth was by Yang's ear, she tried to control her shallow, shaking breaths long enough to speak.

"I want you to hold me down and fuck me as hard as you can." Blake murmured, lowering her head to sink her teeth into Yang's shoulder. The blonde winced, and the faunus began to finger her, sliding her fingers in and out of the blonde with an urgency only she could feel.

"I _need_ you to hold me down and fuck me." Blake whispered once more, using her thumb to apply light pressure to Yang's clit. The girl writhed beneath her, hands falling from Blake's throat to clutch at the sheets beneath her, nails scratching against the soft fabric in a way that made Blake envious. Despite Blake's request, the faunus never let up on her ministrations, not giving the blonde a chance to catch her breath or even consider switching positions. Soon Yang's skin was slick with sweat, blonde hair sticking to her face and to the sheets as her body began to rock in time with Blake's thrusts. Blake could see Yang approaching the edge, the concentration on her face as she focused on timing her rocking hips with Blake's plunging fingers, the way the tendons stood out on her muscular forearms as she gripped the sheets beside her head.

Yang was so close.

So Blake stopped, slowly pulling her fingers out of the blonde. A frustrated whine escaped the blonde, Yang looking up at Blake with equal parts disbelief and incredulity.

"Blake!" Yang whined, "I was close!"

Blake smirked, adjusting her position over the blonde. She'd been straddling the girl's hips, but now she slithered down between Yang's legs, the blonde's distrustful eyes following her every move.

"I know you were." Blake purred, copying Ruby's position on the bed. Reaching up, she inserted her soaked fingers into her mouth, tasting Yang. "But I'm not done with you yet."

Yang sighed, leaning her head back against her pillow.

"Jerk." Was the last thing she muttered before Blake lowered her mouth to Yang's pussy, pushing her tongue into the girl as she sucked gently upon her swollen lips. Instantly Yang responded, breath quickening as she reached down to run her hands through Blake's hair. Blake could tell Yang wanted to push her head down harder against her, and she didn't mind, reaching up to spread Yang's lips as her tongue slipped up and down her soaked slit.

"Am I a jerk now?" Blake murmured, moving her lips against Yang's flesh. Yang shook her head, fingers curling in Blake's hair.

"N-no. Please don't stop."

Blake smirked, parting her lips and placing them against Yang once more, sucking gently. Flicking her tongue over Yang's clit, she once more slipped her fingers into Yang, settling into a steady rhythm of pumping and licking. Yang's arousal flooded her mouth, soaking the sheets beneath her as it ran down her fingers, down her forearm, and down her chin.

Yang had never felt anything so incredible before. It seemed like a delicious torture, the way Blake's fingers fit so well inside her, evoking an arousal so powerful it felt like she would pass out. Her tongue was so warm and wet, sliding up between her legs and sending wave after wave of pleasure soaring through her. Arms out at her sides, clutching the sheets, Yang was treading dangerously close to the edge when a hand found her forearm, nails digging into her skin.

"Ruby, I- I'm gonna- !"

Yang tilted her head to look at the ex-heiress, marveling at how petite the pale girl seemed. Yang watched enraptured as her little sister plunged two fingers deep into the silver-haired girl over and over, the girl's back arching as her hips lifted off the bed. Weiss' head tilted back, biting her lip as her orgasm rapidly approached.

When it hit, the girl quivered wildly, panting, frantic moans filling the room, Ruby holding tightly to her bucking hips in an attempt to continue her ministrations.

Weiss called out Ruby's name over and over, reaching a peak before seeming to come down slowly, Ruby's mouth still firmly affixed to her core. The sheets beneath the two were soaked, a dark stain that was slowly spreading as Weiss lay there spent, chest heaving as residual waves of pleasure rocked her body, making her twitch as Ruby's tongue grazed a sensitive spot or flicked over her clit as she devoured the girl's juices.

It was a few moments later when Ruby detached herself from Weiss, licking her lips and wiping off her chin with the back of her hand. Resting her cheek on Weiss' pubic mound, Ruby closed her eyes for a moment as her hand went down between her own legs, trying to relieve herself of her own painful arousal. Trying her best to catch her breath, Weiss ran her fingers through Ruby's damp hair, seemingly unaware that her other hand was still clutching Yang's arm.

Seeing the other girl get off from her younger sister's ministrations seemed to tip the scales for the flustered blonde, and curling her fingers into fists in Blake's hair, Yang clutched the girl close to her core as an all consuming orgasm tore through her, a flash of heat darkening her skin as her hips gyrated against Blake's mouth. Blake took it all in stride, brushing her damp hair back with one hand as the other gripped Yang's ass, pulling the girl tightly to her. Refusing to let up on Yang's clit, she applied steady pressure even as Yang trembled and shivered beneath her, soft cries filling her ears as a rush of fluid filled her mouth.

Yang's body rocked twice more, each less severe than the last, Blake's hand beneath Yang's buttocks squeezing her shamelessly as her glutes tightened and relaxed with each contraction.

"God... " Yang was breathless, reaching up to push her hair out of her face. She tried to sit up to look down at Blake, but her left arm wouldn't support her weight, and her right was still being clutched by Weiss. Falling to her back, she settled for staring up at the ceiling, vision blurry as a lack of oxygen made her head pound.

"I don't think I can go back to masturbating by myself ever again." Yang murmured, breath catching in her throat as Blake nodded in agreement, passing her tongue up between Yang's legs in agreement. Still sensitive, it was an overwhelming feeling that had Yang clutching Blake's hair tightly, tugging on it roughly.

"Good to know that I can do you better than you can." Blake purred, crawling up Yang's body. Slowly she made her way up, dropping soft kisses upon sweat-slicked skin, counting each of Yang's prominent abdominal muscles with a kiss. Her tongue lapped up beads of salty sweat greedily, eager to taste every inch of the girl's flesh. Finding the crest of her sternum where her ribs began, Blake paused here to kiss her slowly, sensually licking and kissing the girl as her hair fell about her face like a darkened curtain. Trailing her hot tongue up her sternum, she was sidetracked by Yang's plump breasts, pausing to taste first her right, then her left. Yang's breathing had begun to slow at this point, and her chest was no longer heaving up and down like she'd just run a marathon.

Bringing her left hand up to Yang's hip, she paused there, fingertips finding the sharp rise of her protruding hip bones. Tracing their shape, her fingers continued upward, sliding effortlessly over Yang's smooth, flawless damp skin. Rising and falling over her ribs, her hand eventually found it's way onto her breast, playfully kneading the supple flesh before rubbing the pad of her thumb over her nipple.

Yang inhaled deeply, pushing her chest out toward Blake's wanting mouth. Golden eyes glanced up to meet lurid violet, and Blake smiled, releasing Yang's breast from her mouth, licking her lips slowly as she continued to slide up Yang's body.

Yang's lips were next, and Blake took her time, descending so painfully slowly that Yang thought they might never meet. Hungry for Blake's lips upon her own, Yang lifted her head slightly, but Blake was quicker, retreating and tilting her head to the side.

"None of that, babe." Blake released Yang's breast to put a finger on the blonde's lips, gently pushing her head back down to the pillow. Tracing her finger over Yang's bottom lip, Blake once more dipped her head, pink tongue sliding over her bottom lip in anticipation. When mere millimeters separated them, Blake paused one last time before finally placing her lips upon Yang's.

The kiss was delicate and gentle, Yang's lips yielding to Blake's slightly more aggressive lead. Each took their time exploring their partner, and Blake lowered her body to Yang's until she was laying fully on the girl, chest to chest as Yang wrapped her arms around Blake's waist.

"What about you?" Yang whispered, breaking the kiss to ask the whispered question.

Blake smirked against Yang's lips, kissing her once more.

"What about me?" The faunus asked. "We are far from done. We have the whole night ahead of us."

Yang shivered in Blake's arms, a smile widening across her face.

"Oh, I can't wait."

It was then that Yang noticed that Weiss had finally released her death-grip on Yang's arm, bringing that hand to Ruby's shoulders, cradling the girl against her chest. Weiss was sitting up against the headboard, Ruby between her legs, leaning against her chest. With her head tilted up she kissed Weiss passionately on the mouth, a sloppy open mouthed kiss that betrayed her desire. Hand still between her legs, Weiss could hear how wet the girl was.

"Is it my turn to return the favor?" Weiss asked, staring down at the red-faced scythe wielder with half lidded eyes, barely able to function after having came so fiercely.

Ruby giggled, kissing Weiss languidly on the mouth. Their tongues slid lazily against each other, each clearly not in any hurry to adjust their positions. Catching the tip of Weiss' tongue between her teeth, Ruby nipped it sharply before releasing it, earning a pout from the silver-haired girl.

"You're so rough." Weiss murmured.

Ruby shrugged, kissing the underside of Weiss' delicate jaw.

"You weren't complaining a few minutes ago."

Weiss pursed her lips, but couldn't pretend to be upset as Ruby's kisses melted her on the inside.

"A few minutes ago I probably couldn't have even told you my name."

Another soft giggle, another wave of gentle kisses. This time moving back to Weiss' mouth, Ruby's kisses increased in vigor, going from gentle to impassioned, indicating her desire to pick up where they had left off.

"Yes, I think it might be your turn." Ruby murmured, sinking her fingers deep inside herself once more as Weiss reached down between her legs to take over. Spreading her legs, Ruby buried her face in the crook of Weiss' neck as the girl began to slowly rub between Ruby's legs. Ruby didn't react to the gentle touches, and remembering how rough Ruby had been with her, Weiss increased her pressure, immediately rewarded with a quiet moan. Ruby's breath was hot on her neck, soft panting that increased in speed as Weiss increased her pressure.

"Oh yeah, just like that." Ruby murmured softly, kissing Weiss' neck over and over. Weiss' eyebrows furrowed over concentrating sky blue eyes as she struggled to maintain the hectic pace that Ruby liked, but quicker than she thought possible her wrist began to ache, weaking the pressure she was able to apply.

As if sensing Weiss' struggle, Ruby snickered softly, her breath tickling the ex-heiress' throat.

"New to this, huh?" The athletic girl teased.

"Shut up." Weiss growled, redoubling her efforts.

Ruby giggled as she reached down, placing her hand over Weiss' and pausing her motions.

"May I?" Ruby asked gently.

Weiss nodded, face burning, and Ruby gently extracted herself from Weiss' lap. Leaning down she kissed the silver-haired girl on the mouth before beckonin the girl further down the bed.

Confused, but willing to obey, Weiss slid down until she was no longer leaning on the headboard.

"Lay down." Ruby put her hand on Weiss' chest, pushing the girl down until she lay flat on her back. A questioning look slipped over Weiss' face, but Ruby shook her head, holding a finger to her lips. Falling to all fours, Ruby crawled over Weiss' prone body, straddling her hips before tucking her right knee between Weiss' legs. With Weiss' right leg between Ruby's own, Ruby lowered herself down, wrapping her arms around Weiss' neck and kissing her on the mouth.

"Lift your knee into me." Ruby murmured between kisses. A quiet shifting, then a surprised, pleasured grunt from Ruby as Weiss' knee came up between her legs. Leaning back slowly, Ruby slid her wet pussy against Weiss' thigh, applying light pressure as she watched Weiss' face for any sort of reaction.

Weiss' face betrayed nothing, however, and Ruby picked up the pace, grinding roughly against Weiss' leg.

Weiss watched in rapt fascination, unable to move and unable to speak as she stared transfixed at Ruby. There was a certain carnal fierceness about the lithe reaper, the way she moved her body against Weiss with a singular goal in mind. Much like when she was hunting, she was incredibly focused, closing her eyes and baring her teeth as she rocked back and forth on Weiss' leg. Her hair stuck to her forehead in places, cheeks dark as she moaned quietly in time to her rocking. Reaching up with her left hand, she pushed her hair back out of her face and over her shoulder, tilting her head up and sliding her hand down her neck to her chest.

Weiss' leg was slick now, and Ruby slid effortlessly against her. Her rocking increased in intensity, and this bumped Weiss out of her reverie. Realizing that Ruby was entirely content with her being a silent spectator, but not wanting to, Weiss reached up to wrap her arms around Ruby's neck. The girl leaned down, following Weiss down to the bed. Laying horizontal against her now, Ruby quickened her pace as Weiss kissed her neck, reaching with her left hand to pull Ruby's hair around her shoulder. With her right, she reached up to caress Ruby's breast, pushing her palm firmly into Ruby's chest. Ruby smirked, tilting her head further to the side to allow Weiss' lips full access to the side of her throat.

"You don't have to be so gentle with me you know, I won't break." Ruby murmured. In response Weiss replaced her lips with her tongue, licking a wet path from her earlobe to her shoulder. There she sunk her teeth into Ruby's shoulder, earning a surprised hiss from the huntress.

"Fuck yes Weiss!" Ruby inhaled deeply, pushing her hips harder against the silver-haired girl's thigh. Whimpering softly, Ruby put her hands on Weiss' shoulders to steady herself as she grinded on Weiss' thigh with as much pressure as she could generate.

Sensing Ruby's desire for friction, Weiss reached out and put her hands on Ruby's backside. Feeling the tense muscles beneath her fingers, Weiss was momentarily stunned by their firmness. She knew Ruby was fit, but damn...

Shaking her head clear of the distracting thoughts, Weiss began pulling Ruby onto her, matching the girl's pace and squeezing her ass tightly.

Burying her face in Weiss' neck, Ruby's breaths were coming in quick panting gasps now, the heat on Weiss' throat and sharp breaths in her ear alerting her to Ruby's approaching climax. Her thigh was wet and hot, and her leg trembled under the weight of the girl pressing herself so needily to her, but Weiss was determined to not let Ruby down, tilting her head back and closing her eyes as she focused on the girl's frantic pace.

"Oh god Weiss... " Ruby's voice was breathless and pleading in her ear, although for what, Weiss wasn't sure. "Just a bit- "

It happened suddenly, Ruby almost sounding like she was in pain as she cried out, rocking to a shuddering halt against Weiss as she was overcome. Body spasming, she curled tightly against Weiss as she tried to silence her cries with clenched teeth, but it proved to be ineffective, and Weiss didn't care how loud she was anyway. Clutching the girl tightly to her body, Weiss held her as Ruby trembled in her arms, heavy breathing against her throat turning her on even as her body ached for a rest.

Reaching up, Weiss ran her hand through Ruby's hair, copying how Ruby was doing it to her earlier. Ruby hummed quietly in appreciation, nuzzling against Weiss' throat as their clammy bodies pressed tightly together. Laying beneath Ruby's tired, extremely warm body, Weiss realized she couldn't remember the last time she'd felt so content. Tilting her head up, she kissed Ruby's shoulder, wincing slightly as she caught sight of the bruised, reddening skin and indents from her teeth in Ruby's flesh.

"Sorry, I was a little rough." Weiss murmured.

Ruby shrugged. "I'm not complaining." She sighed lightly. "I liked it."

Threading her fingers through Ruby's beautiful red-dyed hair, Weiss tugged it out down her back, gently working out the tangles as she combed her hair with her fingers. Ruby was drenched in sweat, and Weiss would have been disgusted if she weren't covered in her own dried sweat and bodily fluids, and right now she couldn't find it within herself to be displeased with anything Ruby did.

Instead she let her fingers slide effortlessly across Ruby's damp skin, drawing random patterns as the girl giggled softly into her ear.

"That tickles you know." Ruby whispered.

Weiss nodded absent-mindedly, wrapping her right arm around Ruby's waist as her left hand continued to doodle.

"I _do_ know that." Weiss murmured quietly.

Ruby hummed quietly, and buried her face in Weiss' shoulder. Both were silent for a while, and as Ruby's breathing calmed, then slowed, Weiss felt Ruby relax against her.

Holding the girl tightly in her arms, Weiss glanced over at the other two still sharing the bed, exhaustion pulling at her eyelids.

Blake, cradling Yang up against her side, looked sideways at Weiss, meeting the tired ex-heiress' gaze. A very pleased, content smile looked mildly out of place on the stoic faunus girl's face, but seeing it made Weiss happy.

Closing her eyes, Weiss inhaled deeply, sighing as Ruby tightened her grip on Weiss, nearly asleep now. Knowing that Blake and Yang would probably be awake and _very_ active for a while, Weiss welcomed the approaching wave of unconsciousness that threatened to knock her out at any moment.

Around all the images of Ruby's beautiful naked body swirling around in her head, a single thought remained at the front of her mind.

She probably wouldn't mind doing this again sometime.

* * *

Author's note: Congrats if you read this whole thing. Hope you enjoyed it. I may post a follow up chapter detailing more Blake and Yang, but for now I'm done. Happy reading! Also, if you find any unedited areas or spelling errors, feel free to tell me. We all like reading grammatically correct stories, it is so much more enjoyable than reading something poorly written and proof-read. I've read through this a few times, but we all make mistakes. If you find any, let me know :)


End file.
